Why Me an alternate beggining to Whose sister
by anyabar1987
Summary: this story is an alternative to Whose sister is she? warning character death... ...Please review, I just want to see what everyone thinks of this story, second part of the story posted, I have deleted the last two chapters of this story for the time being and will reevaluate if at some point I should expand with a real sequel.
1. A new start

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that you don't recognize from the series. I do not own the Power ranger concept.

AN: this story is one that was provoked by a thought that I had and is an alternate version of my story: Whose sister is she. The question; what would have happened to Aaron if Zhane had died when he took that blast meant for Andros. Aaron was living if not a safe life but a happy one on Earth knowing nothing of the fact that she had a twin.

The story has takes a different direction because most of the variables are different from the original Whose Sister story line.

Why Me

KO-35

An enemy fired a blast at the red ranger; there was nothing the ranger could do to get out of the way. The only thing that saved him was his silver friend jumping in the middle. As the blast dissipated the ranger saw his friend laying on the ground demorphed and his morpher missing. The missing morpher could only mean one thing he knew.

His friend was dead; the same thing had happened when the rest of their team had been killed off. Evidently there was a retrieval system that allowed the morphers to disappear to a safe place to keep the enemy from getting their hands on the morphers. "They are all gone" were the only words uttered from the rangers mask. Getting up he continued the battle fighting like a fire was lit underneath him cause him to move faster and faster to avoid burning himself.

Earth: Vermont- private Boarding school

Aaron Hammond was staying the night in her friend's dorm room instead of going to her nearby home like she normally did. One of her classes was leaving extremely early for a field trip. At this time she was sitting on her friend's bed taking turns braiding their hair for the night.

Or they had been before Aaron collapsed while braiding her friend Lexis' Hair. Lexi jumped up and started shaking Aaron trying to get her to wake up but it was no use. She finally picked up her phone and called the health office who in-turn called Aaron's Father.

It was in the Health office after her father had arrived that she awoke. She had a strange look in her eyes but never said a word. It was suggested that she may have just had a seizure or something else. Her Father whose name was Bill agreed that she should go to the hospital and said he would take her there immediately.

He helped her into the car and as they were driving she laid a hand, on his shoulder, "Dad, I don't need to go to the Hospital, I need to go to Angel Grove what ever just happened to me the answer lays with the power rangers."

"Aaron you just gave everyone at your school a heart attack, you are going to the hospital to be at least checked out. If they say nothing is wrong then we will talk with your mother about you going this summer." Bill said staring at his daughter who was staring at the dashboard.

"Dad no, I have to do this now and I cannot talk to Mom about this because something feels wrong about my relationship with her now. No Doctor could help me with this problem, only the rangers can." Aaron said briefly looking at her father before returning her gaze to the dashboard where she just stared straight ahead.

"No, Aaron I am not going to risk it you are going to the hospital." As he said this they pulled into the hospital parking lot. To his surprise she went in willingly and made no attempt to bolt as he thought she might.

"After spending half the evening in the waiting room a doctor finally saw her and after giving her a look over in a treatment room decided there was nothing more wrong with the girl except for showing symptoms common to having witnessing something highly traumatic, like the death of someone close. Bill denied that anything like that could have happened and that she had just collapsed. After being prescribed to get some therapeutic help she was released and sent home.

In the car she again demanded that she needed to go to Angel Grove, "Dad I need to go, no therapist is going to help me, to get the answers I need I need to seek out the rangers, they are the only ones that can help me now." She seemed a little more responsive to him now and seemed to eagerly want this.

"Aaron why do you want to go seek out the rangers, you know no one knows who they are and outside of Angel Grove they are thought to be a bit of a hoax and even loony at times." Bill looked at daughter.

"Dad, I don't know why I need them but I saw something while I was unconscious and it looked like a ranger was killed in my vision."

Bill looked at Aaron and sighed, he then turned the car around and headed the long drive to the closest airport, "Your mother is going to kill me when she finds out I have let you go out to Angel Grove in the middle of the school year." Picking up his cell phone he called his ex-wife. "Hi Lynn I know it is late but I want you to know that I am sending Aaron out to you on the next available flight."

"You better have a very good reason of calling me William." She sounded quit mad, "You are right that it is late, I was just headed to bed. Why are you sending Aaron out here in the middle of a school week?" She said calming down a bit.

"Lynn, something happened to Aaron a few hours ago and since then she has been insisting and quite threateningly at times that she needs to go to Angel Grove as soon as possible and speak to the rangers. I don't want to do this but it seems to be the only thing that will calm her down at the moment, please say you will let her stay with you?"

"I don't know William," after a pause, "Alright call me back when you have her plane ticket."

"Another thing Lynn, She is not bringing anything with her, she is so insistent that the only things she has with her is whatever she had a school today which is her uniform, books and a pair of P.J's, I will wire you some extra money for the inconveniencies this may cost but she is so insistent that she didn't even have time for me to swing by our house to get anything." After he said this she sighed and hung up the phone.

Bill pulled into the airport at about five in the morning, having been about eleven when all this started happening. Getting into the airport they found that a plane was leaving in an hour and that Aaron could just make it if they hurried. She made it onto the plane, and just before departing she hugged him and said she loved him and was glad she had been able to call him her father.

Upon getting to Angel Grove she found her stepsister's mother waiting for her just as she had promised her dad she would. "Hello Aaron, so you want to tell me why you made your dad send you all the way out here during the school year?" she asked with an obvious distaste for the girl.

"I need to talk to the rangers, I had a vision and I believe it involves them somehow, I know it sounds kind of stupid but I feel I am connected to them in someway and I can't go on living unless I find out the connection." Aaron looked at the woman.

Lynn didn't say another word, just because she said she would put up the girl didn't mean she had to like her, she was after all unrelated to Ashley or William except for by Marriage and adoption. She was the child of her Ex's second wife. She drove home in silence and showed Aaron the guest room telling her to get some sleep before throwing some of Ashley's clothes at her seeing as they were about the same size.

She was awakened a few hours later, by Ashley jumping on her bed, it evidently was a school holiday so Ashley didn't have any school, "Mom said she went early this morning to pick you up from the Airport, why did you come out here?" her stepsister said pouncing on the bed.

"This is going to sound weird Ashley but I need to talk to the rangers, about what happened to me last night, I made dad send me out here." Ashley just stared blankly at her.

"Aaron no one knows who the rangers are, they come fight the monster or alien or lately it has been a giant robotic creature then they leave as soon as the monster is defeated." Ashley said pouting, "some people seem to think the rangers live a normal life when not fighting evil and some even think that they go to my school." Ashley said

"Well, then I guess I will have to wait till they do appear and make my presence known to them then, I will wait however long it takes." Aaron said mimicking her sister's pout.

It was three days later and both girls were in the park when an attack happened, Ashley ran while Aaron true to her word stayed a short distance away and as soon as there was a quiet part in the battle Aaron Approached the rangers cautiously. "Rangers, I need your help, don't run from me. I am just looking for answers and I believe you are connected to a vision I had earlier this week. Please help me?" she begged one final time before the robot they had been fighting grew

The rangers turned away to fight the robot with their zords but as they were turning away the pink ranger looked back and saw a look in the girl that struck her down to her soul, this girl was serious. So after the Zord battle the pink ranger came back to pick up the girl and found her in the same place in the park from earlier.

Bringing her into the Power chamber where the rest of the rangers stood with their helmets already off but not totally demorphed, "Kat why did you bring her here?" Tommy demanded.

Aaron gasped having seen most of these people around town in the past couple of days. Although this was exciting that she knew their identities she decided that she would keep it a secret because evidently it was supposed to be a secret.

Alpha walked up to her and walked around her before responding, "Ai-yi-yi Zordon, look at her doesn't she bear a great resemblance to one of the Kerovian rangers?"

Both Aaron and the rangers looked at Alpha then Zordon before Tommy responded, "Zordon, what does Alpha mean, she bears a resemblance to a Kerovian ranger. Who are the Kerovian's and they have a ranger team?"

Aaron suddenly feeling a little weary and looked like she was going to pass out much as she had done earlier that week started to wobble on her feet and Kat caught the younger girl. With Rocky's help she laid the girl on a med bed.

"I believe my suspicions may be correct, that girl you brought in is not native to Earth, she is most likely the long lost twin sister of KO-35's former silver ranger and heir to the green Astro morpher." An image appeared on the screen, "thirteen years ago rangers a little girl was kidnapped from her home on KO-35 also known as Kerova." The image played through showing the record they had of her kidnapping

"Zordon she said she had a vision of a ranger dying is this true." Adam said stepping forward.

"Yes unfortunately, it is. It would make since of having that vision if she is who we believe her to be. If she is the twin of the silver ranger, she would have an emotional bond with him, earlier this week she probably would have passed out faster then she just did seeing as the silver ranger was killed in battle saving his planet and allowing his people to evacuate to avoid becoming slaves of the UAOE."

"So basically, your sayings Zordon that when this silver ranger died she felt him die almost as if a part of her own self had died." Kat said moving away from the bed, "So what do we do next, do we send her back to town?"

"No Kat sending her back to town in this state would do more harm to her then it would do good. She probably doesn't realize it yet but at least one of the people close to her may even be her kidnappers." As he said this on the screen the image zoomed in to identify her kidnapper, "This I am afraid to say is Jetrin and she was thirteen years ago one the most fought villains, she fought alongside her sister Abna and I fear that if Jetrin was involved in this plot that took both of them away from the battle field then both of them are involved in some shape and form."

"Ai-Yi-Yi, Zordon look what just fell out of her pocket, it is a family picture, but look at who her mother is." Alpha pointed at the woman in the back of Aaron, "It is Abna, I would know that face anywhere after seeing it on so many wanted posters years ago."

"Just as I thought, she has been living right under the nose of one of them her entire life, probably without knowing it either." Zordon replied then looking at her unconscious form "the only thing we can do at this time is watch over her until we can get a hold of Andros the red Kerovian ranger, the only surviving member of his team, after his planets defeat he took to the skies in his ship to make sure all of the citizens got to safety.

"Zordon you still haven't answered us who are the Kerovian's?" Tanya stated.

"I was going to get to that, the Kerovian's are human. Roughly six-hundred years ago a few Eltarian Voyagers were traveling along and found the people of here on Earth very ill, fearful that the human race would die out, they pick several hundred people that were healthy and took them to the outpost world of K0-35 which they renamed Kerova, but still yet call it by the Eltarian name. Yes those Voyagers were reprimanded for medaling with humanity but now they are celebrated because after someone taught the Kerovian's how to survive on the new planet they became a powerful ally to everyone allied with Eltar." Zordon looked at Alpha, "Alpha try to see if you can find the location of the Astro Mega ship, once you find it open a transmission."

The little robot started a search and it didn't take too long because surprisingly the ship was fairly close to Earth's solar system. "Zordon I found him, he is close by and from the sensor data doesn't look like he has moved in several days."

Zordon turned his attention to the ranger's "Go back to town, Alpha will take care of Aaron, for now until Billy returns." The rangers nodded and teleported out. "Alpha can you get a hold of Andros?"

"Ay-Yi-Yi Zordon I am trying but he doesn't seem to want to answer, he may be busy or something could have happened to him. I will keep trying though." And he went back to trying to get in touch with the ship.

Billy walked in from one of the doors off the side of the power chamber an immediately saw Aaron. "Zordon, who is she?" he asked indication towards the girl.

"Her name is Aaron, and I believe she is the long lost Kerovian heir to the green morpher, she was kidnapped when she was two and her life may be in danger. Recently all but one Kerovian ranger fell in a battle for their planet and the people are now at best living with refugee status on many different worlds."

"She looks young, maybe younger then we were when you chose us to be rangers." Billy said walking around her.

"Ai-Yi-Yi, Zordon I have got in touch, he says he doesn't want to talk to you though, I think he is angry at the whole universe right now. I told him it is urgent Zordon and that you needed to speak with him immediately but he doesn't seem to want any of it."

"Tell him Alpha that it has to do with one of the missing children, that we have her here." Zordon commanded.

Alpha did so, "Ai-Yi-Yi, he has agreed to come." Zordon just nodded and looked pleased, "he will be here shortly."

"Who is he Zordon?"

"He Billy is the red ranger of KO-35 the last remaining ranger, the only one who didn't die in the final battle for his planet."

"I think I remember reading about that planet, they are transplanted humans am I right?"

"Yes Billy they are and a great people, I hope one day they may be able to return to their world, they have been a great ally to many of the planets up until recently when the UAOE started attacking and put them at war status."

Just then a red light flared into the middle of the chamber and a disheveled looking teen of about sixteen appeared. "Zordon, your message said you wanted to talk to me, about something concerning one of the missing children, is it Karone have you found her?"

"Andros, it is not Karone but we believe we have found Aaron, she is over there on the bed." Andros turned around and faced the girl who was still unconscious on the bed. "She approached my rangers telling them she had seen a vision of your teams silver ranger dying several days ago. I only looked at her but she looks a lot like the girl from the records. I have not had a chance to really question her, she passed out soon after getting here."

Andros walked over to her and looked at her, he started to look like he was going to cry but didn't, "I don't know what to say Zordon, I am about ready to give up on everything and this girl pops up claiming to be Zhane's sister, I don't know if I can believe it besides she is most likely an Earth born, how else would she get here."

"She never claimed to be Zhane's sister, from what my rangers said, she had no clue as to why she had the vision, that she had." Zordon replied. "There is a picture though, there on the console, it fell out of her pocket when she passed out."

Andros picked it up, "Is that who I think it is, the woman she looks like Abna, she hasn't been seen since Aaron was kidnapped. Nor has Jetrin for that matter, they both disappeared after it was concluded that they had something to do with her kidnapping."

Just then Aaron regained consciousness and tried to sit up but struggled a bit and Billy assisted her. "Where, am I?" she looked around and noticed Zordon, "What are you?"

"I am Zordon and you asked the rangers for help, I had them bring you here to the power chamber, their base of operations."

Aaron noticed Billy and Andros "Are you two rangers?" Billy told her that he used to be and Andros said that he was. When he spoke Aaron gasped, "You were in my vision, and you appeared out of the red ranger outfit when the silver ranger died in my vision." She jumped off the bed and looked walked up to him, "Do you know why I had that vision?"

Andros looked at the girl and at the picture and backed away, "I don't know, I don't want to believe it, he's gone and you show up, this just can't be happening." Aaron looked at him questioningly and took a step closer as he backed away but stopped following him.

"I am sorry, maybe this was nothing, and maybe it was a random dream after all, maybe, I was wrong in the feeling that things have been off at my house, that my mother doesn't seem trustworthy anymore." She started to turn away from him

Andros turned to her, "wait, maybe, I know something." Aaron turned to him, Zordon, feels, and I have a feeling that he may be right, that you may be the silver rangers long lost twin sister, the green ranger."

"Me a ranger, what the heck, and having a twin, I am an only child my mother Marissa even said so, she never said anything about a twin brother." Aaron said turning away again she was frustrated, "I came here wanting answers and all I am getting are more questions and more nonsense."

Andros spoke softly and reached for her shoulder, "I wouldn't lie about something, in fact Kerovian children are raised to be as honest as possible, do you remember anything from before you were two years old?"

"I don't think so, I mean two year olds can't remember anything anyways, can they?" Aaron said getting frustrated.

"I am not asking if you remember any real memories, I am asking if you remember anything changing in your life, even my little sister could remember zhanes sister disappearing and she was only one, she knew that on that day it was the four of us and that it went to being just three."

"Yes then I guess, I do remember something, I remember feeling like I had lost something, mom insisted that I had lost my favorite teddy bear and that is what I obsessed over for almost a year. I do remember something about my mom changing as well, nothing specific."

Zordon interrupted, "Could the thing you lost be in reality your brother?"

"I guess, I don't know" Aaron said she was getting confused.

"Aaron, I know his is going to be a jump, but will you go with me into space, I believe now that you really are Zhane's twin, I can tell you everything there is to know about him and plus I need someone to fight alongside me and keep our people safe during the rest of this war. Please say you will come with me."

"I don't know, is the answer to my vision, would this silver ranger want me to go with you?"

"Zhane would want to know you are safe and back with our people." Andros said taking her hand.

"Can I call my dad and tell him not to worry about me first." Aaron asked

Billy pulled out his cell phone and checked for service, when he was sure he had enough to make a call he handed it to Aaron, "Here, take as long as you want."

Calling her fathers cell phone because of the time he would be in his car. "Dad, hi, I am safe and I found the answers that I need." She paused listening, "No dad I am not going to be coming home anytime in the near future that I can see, I am going home to my real family or as close as I can get, don't tell mom because she will flip from what I have found out ok. Bye dad, I am glad I was able to call you my dad." She hung up the phone after a few minutes of listening to him. Everyone could tell he had been begging her not to go. She turned to Andros, "I am ready now, I will go with you, I want to learn more about the silver…my brother."

She took Andros' hand and teleported out with him. Zordon only told the rest of the rangers later on that Aaron had gone home. To them they did not know whether this meant her home on earth or to where ever KO-35 was. No one would know for two years where she had gone.

Maybe there will be a sequel maybe not depends on if I get reviews or not.


	2. intruders and spying

AN: this is another installation of my alternate whose sister and it takes place during the time of Out of No Where (the first episode of In Space)

Aaron sat swiveling in her chair it had been two years since Andros had taken her from earth. She had proven to be a diligent and quick study when learning the things Andros had to teach her about living in Space. Also in the two years she had not made contact with any of her Earth bound family although she had heard that the person she had thought of for so long as her mother who in reality was working for dark Specter had been recalled for failing with her mission. She was sitting on the command deck waiting to hear word from Andros who was on a mission spying on the UAOE in their annual banquet; she had to admit it was quite boring

Seeing as their was nothing more for her to do on the deck she got up and walked down to her quarters and stood in front of the mirror that was in her room. In the mirror what she saw was not the little girl she had seen just two years ago, she now saw a mature sixteen year old, living in space had forced to grow up and abandon what she know realized had been very immature things that had seemed so important when living on Earth. She no longer found it necessary to hide behind layers of make-up as was thought proper at her school with her friends, which had been the first to go.

Looking at her clock she realized how late it was, Andros wouldn't be back till late the next evening if everything went well and he was able to keep his identity sealed. Obviously he had not been able to get away and send word so there was nothing she could do till the next evening if he failed to come home. She worried about more then she probably should but after two years he had become like a big brother to her and she was like his little sister although she could never take the place of his bond with Arlee who she knew better then to speak about in public knowing his fears for the little girl.

As she thought of this she untied her hair, which had grown out from her shoulder length to going half way down her back although people hardly saw this seeing as it was almost always tied up in a typical Kerovian style once down out of its hair style she braided it like always to keep it from tangling up at night and slipped out of her grey and green uniform into her green training sweats which she always wore to bed so that she could just roll out of bed and into her training session with Andros. Tomorrow morning would be no different except Andros would not be sparing with her she would be training on the simu-deck by fighting some form of villain, what ever Andros had programmed for her to fight that morning

Aaron was just finishing her sparring routine, the simulated villain was just hard enough that if he was any tougher she would have had to resort to her morphed form which is what she liked because it meant it stretched her ability to fight unmorphed if necessary. When she heard a ship dock with the mega ship and she wanted to bet that unless Andros had stolen a UAOE ship which he never would it was not Andros. Quickly asking D.E.C.A if the ship was identifiable as an enemy and getting a negative response she proceeded to sneak close to the docking port with out being seen. She counted four people and a robot that looked similar to Alpha five but clearly wasn't. She could only see two of the four people and neither of them looked familiar. Sneaking back to her room to change so she could properly face these intruders which didn't seem like a threat for now. Andros wouldn't want her to take action till she could clearly determine if they were hostile or not.

"D.E.C.A can you give me a report on what the intruders are doing right now?" she asked the computer once she was safely in her room, after she changed she would make her way up to the computer core where she could spy on the intruders by taking over D.E.C.A's cameras, you could only enter by using a key code on an Astro Morpher so she knew if she could get there she would be safe from detection. The computer told her that they were just walking around seeing if they could find anyone on board. "D.E.C.A if they ask any questions do not answer unless I say so, or until Andros returns and gives you orders that state other wise." The computer acknowledged her.

She changed into her uniform and tied her hair up in a hurry so she only ended up doing a simple bun instead of one of the fancier styles she had learned and normally used. Checking with D.E.C.A to make sure that they weren't anywhere near her quarters she walked out and slinked along the wall to the ladder that would take her to the deck with the computer core. Poking her head up through the hole in the floor only slightly she saw legs that had just passed the ladder two were definitely girls and the other two were boys. Ducking back down before one of them turned around and saw her she heard one of the girls laugh, it shocked her through and through, it sounded like Ashley but she was too scarred to look again anyways it was impossible Ashley was on Earth living a normal terran life, no one on Earth had access to a space ship.

When she heard them exit the deck she jumped up on the floor and ran down the corridor in the opposite direction that they had gone. She came to a door that had Security clearance needed to enter printed on the doors. She held up her morpher to the panel on the side and typed in her clearance numbers. The doors opened at once for her and she ducked inside before they could quickly close on her, she had learned quickly to move it when these doors opened because they didn't give a lot of time clearance before shutting again.

Sitting down in one of the two chairs present in the room she typed in another code which gave her control of D.E.C.A's camera's so that she could see what was happening. Andros would not be happy if these people turned out to be Hijackers, because she knew even morphed she was no match for four if they worked for Dark Specter which would mean they had some form of powers. "D.E.C.A can you give me audio along with these images." The computer beeped conformation and she could now hear the four clearly even if they weren't in view of a camera yet. Twisting a control which rotated the cameras to pick up different angles she found them up one deck from the core in the launch bay where she had splurged and had eaten something before training, watching them she gasped as she realized she hadn't cleaned up after her self. Now they would know someone was on board, this was just wonderful. Watching them she heard them talking in low voices, so low that she couldn't pick up what they were saying except for a word here and there. One of the words she heard was to her Shock 'Zordon'. It was at this moment she saw the girl in yellow fully and she nearly fainted and had to keep herself from bolting up to the room and hugging the girl she had called a sister. No she reminded herself, it may be my sister but I have to stay calm and treat her like I would any intruder.

"The boy dressed in red walked over and picked up her abandoned plate, "What is it?" he asked in a sort of disgusted tone rolling the syrup around a bit. From her seat spying on them Aaron smiled, if Ashley was as bright as she thought she was she might start realizing who was on board.

"TJ, it looks a lot like something my sister used to eat when I would stay with her during the summers, I was always grossed out because it smelt weird when her mother would make it for her, I for get the name of it now but I agree with you it is disgusting." So the boy in red was called TJ. So she had Ashley and TJ now she just needed names for the other two who were poking around in the empty lockers, she slapped her head, of course they were empty, they were unlocked didn't the girl in pink have nay common sense at all.

The boy in green looked at Ashley, "You have a sister?"

"Yes Carlos, I had a sister, well a step sister and it doesn't matter she disappeared two years ago when during a monster attack she refused to listen to me and didn't run, but my mom had said she was going mad and that was a reason that she was staying with us, so she could clear her head." Ashley replied. So that is what Ashley thought of her, she would have to hit her when she finally had permission to interrupt. Wait she then thought it was a perfectly valid explanation that Ashley had come up with, she also made a note that the one in green was Carlos.

The group proceeded to move and D.E.C.A made an announcement just to her that Andros was on approach and wanted to know if she should tell Andros to turn back or use caution. Aaron told her not to bother, that Andros could handle these guys she supposed. The group had made their way to the command deck, Andros would flip on them that is for sure, He took everything seriously, that group would find themselves kicked back into the ship they had come from, regardless of the fact that one of them was her adopted sister. To her surprise when he saw them instead of engaging with them in a fight he ran, and she knew just where he was running to, he was running to the computer code because he knew that was where she was hiding. The group however was right on his tail chasing him down the corridor. When he was outside the door she hit the button to open the door for him so he wouldn't need to enter the code.

"Bad move Aaron," he said after entering and removing his helmet, what if I had been compromised, you could have just been letting an enemy into the computer core. She had realized this just as he had entered the door.

"I know but they were chasing you like some crazed fan girls chase movie stars on earth Andros." Aaron replied. He walked over to where she sat and stood over her and gestured for her to tell him what she had for him "Well I know three of their names, the one in red's name is TJ, the one in green is called Carlos, I don't know pinks name but I know she doesn't pick up on the fact that if a locker is unlocked it is most likely to be empty." she paused as they heard banging and knew she should probably keep quiet, so they didn't hear the two of them.

The banging lasted for a few minutes before fading away and Andros waited a few minutes before even moving a muscle. "Aaron what about the fourth, you said you knew three names so why did you hold the thirds name off?"

"Andros, you are not going to believe what I have to say about the fourth." She paused and looked at him taking a deep breath, "The fourth member of that group is named Ashley and for my twelve years on Earth I thought of her as a sister, because she was the daughter of the man I called a father."

"Aaron stay here, I don't want you to get emotional over Ashley, she may be your sister but we don't know their intentions." Andros slipped on his helmet

"Andros, I know something else, they mentioned Zordon and saving him, what does that mean?"

Andros turned to her, "It means what it means, Zordon has been captured it was announced at the meeting, Divatox did it, I never thought she would have the brains to pull it off but she did. Also Astronama has come to age and is now going to be our number one enemy, so you will want to watch the scanners for her ship." He turned and ran out the door.

No sooner had Andros run back out the door and around the corner did he come face to face with the intruders. He didn't hesitate against fighting them although the one in yellow, Ashley kept grabbing onto him and trying to hold him back she was a persistent one. Once he was free and they had lagged for a minute giving him a chance to make a run for it he headed to the command deck to see what kind of damage they had done, it was here that eh discovered their robot that seemed to talk gibberish.

He had no sooner gotten to Command when D.E.C.A announced that Astronama was headed their way. Her ship fired on the mega ship causing the ship to shake violently before powering down "Great," he cursed himself, "just what I needed now for one of those plugs to come undone during a battle with Astronama." He noticed at that time that the intruders were in the engine room fixing the plug that had come undone. After fixing it they left the engine room and he could only guess where they were headed. His guess turned correct when they walked in as he was trying to get the ship stabilized. The ship crashed into the ground before anyone could say anything and with the crash they went flying.

Recovering from the crash Andros asked D.E.C.A if they could take off however he got a negative response in the form of D.E.C.A giving a detailed list of what was wrong with the ship. D.E.C.A then announced that Astronama and Quanatrons were in attack formation on the ship. This Andros decided would be an interesting time battling Astronama because in all his journey's she was the only primary evil person that actually did some of her own dirty work, everyone else he had battled that actually had control of their own dark army had handed the dirty work off to henchmen.

The boy in red steps forward and offers his hand trying to introduce himself and the others, although Andros has nothing to do with it as he runs out through the door. The group forces their way through the door into what they now find is a like an elevator and TJ looks at Andros, "whoever you are, we are going with you whether you like it or not we can help because we are the power rangers." He pauses and looks around, "Well we were the power rangers, but we are searching for Zordon."

Andros didn't say a word just glanced in their direction and ran forward as the doors to the elevator which they would later find out was called the mega-lift. They followed again wanting to help in anyway that they could however once out there, they found out just how powerful a quanatron was, they however did what they could to help.

Andros watched them while fighting; he watched them for off to the side and realized that they were good fighters. While doing so he activated the com-link that was in his helmet it would allow him to talk to Aaron, "Aaron sorry I didn't have time to come check on you after we crashed, but are you holding up in there?"

"Yah Andros I am holding up fine, barely felt the crash from in here, do you want me to see if I can make any repairs to the ship from here?" Aaron responded Andros acknowledged her before cutting his com-link.

When they finally sent the quanatrons into retreat Andros stood before them and demorphed, he could tell that they were surprised to find he was human especially when Ashley came and poked him. He thought watching her that he found her cute but extremely annoying unlike he found Aaron

After making some repairs he sent the earth rangers on their way and went to leave. He had just powered up the ships engine and was leaving the system when Alpha walked in, "Andros don't you think you might need them even a little bit, I know Aaron is on board and don't you think Ashley would want to know that her sister is alright? Besides Andros you need them you six were destined to be together."

Andros looked at the robot and ordered the D.E.C.A to turn the ship around. "Andros what are you doing?" came a demand over the com- Aaron was still in the computer core

"Aaron I am going back to get them, I just realized we do need them, I hope it will not be too much a distraction having Ashley on board." Andros replied with a smile.

"Its getting late though Andros do this and get your self to bed, I have a few more things in here to work on with repairs that I can do in here and then I am going to bed myself. They can meet me in the morning." Aaron signed off and went back to work. He didn't know when she went to bed but all he knew was when he showed their new teammates to bed she was sleeping already.

TJ, this will be your room here on the left" he said starting with the second room on that side of the corridor," Carlos you have the one next to him. Cassie your room is the second on the right and Ashley you have the third, my room is this one." He said this pointing at the first one on the left side.

"What about the first one on the right side?" Ashley asked, "how come no one got that room"

"That room is used already" Andros said

"What do you mean?" Carlos said staring "I thought you were the only one on this ship?"

"I… look I am tired and you will get a full tour tomorrow after breakfast, it is late and you will need to get up at six thirty for training. I carry a strict training plan because I want everyone to be ready, I don't want to see any of my team die from being unprepared." Andros made a quick exit into his room however he didn't get ready for bed; instead when he heard them all go into their rooms he walked across the hall to Aaron's room

"Aaron you awake?" he knocked quietly not wanting to give away what he was doing he heard a mumbled reply of come in

When he entered she was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes, "I was asleep but it is ok, I was hoping we would get a chance at one more late night pow-wow. So are they going to be staying or what?"

"Yes as much as I didn't want to Alpha told me that we should be a team with them, that it was Zordon's plan we should work together,"

Aaron laughed, "Andros turn around so I can braid your hair, I don't want to listen to you tomorrow about how your hair is a rats nest when you wake up." She pause as he did so, "So who got what morpher?"

Andros replied as she worked her fingers through his hair pulling out his hair tie and sectioning his hair off, "TJ is now our blue ranger, and I think he seems to think that he is my second in command however I would like to keep you as my second in command at least for now seeing as you know more about space then they do. Carlos is black and Cassie she is the girl who you couldn't find out her name is pink. Ashley is yellow, and I think for right now I am going to place her in the category of most annoying, she walked around me and poked me and called it a test to see if I was human." Aaron started laughing and shook her head.

"There go to bed, Andros, I will set my alarm for six so we can have half an hour before training and before they are likely to roll out of bed, you have had a long day and your hair is braided so go." She pushed him off her bed as she planted a kiss on his cheek, "sleep tight; now go." And she shoved him as hard as she could and he looked at her with a joking glare that made her laugh as he walked out of her room.


	3. the first day

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers, I just own the characters you do not recognize from the canon story line. I also don't own the phrase explained at the bottom.

The next morning Aaron's alarm went off and she up and rolled out of bed, it was six just as she had told Andros she would do. Grabbing her mug that she preferred to use over the ones the synthatron produced she walked out of her room and up to the training room which was near the simu-deck but was used just for training with other's and not on villains. She figured Andros would want to use that room so they could get a feel for the way their new team.

Setting down her mug on the table, she would get something to drink after, yesterday had been a splurge because Andros didn't really like the idea of training on a full stomach for some reason. They would train then get breakfast or in her case on most days she would train, get a hot drink and go back to her room to change for the day. Andros wandered in at about quarter past six and she smirked at him, "You're late 'Dros." She teased using his pet name which she used on occasion.

"Well you know, Aaron that that was the first time I slept in over twenty-four hours, and I was having a dream that I didn't really want to get up from, it was different then any other I have had." Andros sighed

"Want me to try and interpret your dream?" Aaron giggled

"N-no," Andros stuttered, and tried to look away form her

"You don't want me to because you dreamed that you were in love with someone!" Aaron exclaimed, "Who was it, Cassie or some alien girl, you had better not say it was Ashley, 'cause I think of you as my brother and through adoption she is my sister so a relationship with her would not be alright in my book, it would be almost like incest without even having a real formal relationship involved." Andros blushed ever so slightly, "Oh my goodness, Andros, no you-you are in so much trouble with me, you are not going to fall in love with my sister." She then laughed and turned back to the wall to stretch out before training. "Just don't let me see you making out with her."

At six-thirty Aaron looked around and then At Andros, "where are they, I thought you said that you told them six-thirty. Do we start without them and make them feel like idiots because they weren't here when you said to be?"

"No Aaron, I am going to cut them slack seeing it is their first day." Andros replied eyeing the clock on the computer terminal

It was over five minutes later that they entered, however they probably made themselves look like fools because they all came to training in their uniforms that had been laid out for them where as Andros and Aaron were wearing their sweat suits. Aaron was turned so all they could see of her upon entering was her back with her hair braided and reaching half way down her back.

"Uh… Andros who is she and what are you wearing?" TJ asked

Aaron shook her head and waved her arms signaling to Andros that eh had better not introduce her. "Well both of us are wearing our training clothes; you each had a pair in your rooms, I just forgot to mention it to you last night, but I see you found your normal uniforms just fine." Andros then got a look in his eye and grabbed Aaron's arm trying to turn her around.

"Andros… No," She said fighting him but after she had spoken she covered her mouth with her free hand realizing that Ashley would most likely know who she was from the sound of her voice, however she could see out of the corner of her eye that her voice only had partial recognition on Ashley's face. Either it had changed or Ashley didn't remember her sister's voice.

"No? Well consider this payback for earlier and last night when you pushed me out of your bed." Andros said still trying to turn her around, "For someone who wanted to start training without them you sure are procrastinating a lot."

Ashley wrinkled her nose obviously thinking that Aaron was Andros' girl friend the way he said some of the reasons for payback. "Andros is she your girlfriend or something, because if she is maybe you shouldn't force her." Ashley responded the light sinking form her eyes ever so slightly made it apparent that she was in love with him.

When Andros succeeded in turning her around Ashley gasped and nearly fainted while Aaron smiled and waved. "Hi Ashley, bet you thought you would never see me again right?"

"Oh my gosh, Aaron is it really you? What are you doing here?" Ashley gasped running over and hugging her.

"Cool it Ash." You will choke me if you don't, and what am I doing here, I want to know how long you have been a ranger, I spent all yesterday spying on you thinking it was impossible you could be here on the mega ship." Aaron smiled

Carlos had a smile on his face although not understanding about the reunion, the name evading the conversation form the day before, "wait what do you mean spying on us, what are you some kind of ninja and you were in the shadows right behind is the whole day."

"Nah, I am not that good however I did commandeer D.E.C.A's cameras in the computer core." Aaron smiled

"Ok Aaron you are evading my original question. Although to answer you the four of us have been rangers just over a year, Tanya passed onto me the yellow turbo Morpher just before school began last year." Ashley smiled

"That day I disappeared I convinced the rangers to take me with them, back to their base, where I passed out again, when I woke up Zordon and Alpha had convinced Andros to come confirm their suspicions of who I was. Andros brought me back to the ship after I placed a short call to dad to tell him I was fine and that I was going home, where he taught me everything about living in space and about my brother who had recently died in battle causing me to pass out and act crazy as everyone said I was acting. He has been like a brother to me, we have grown very close and rely deeply on each other when the going gets tough, though we are not as close as he and my brother were." Aaron smiled a little smile.

Something dawned in Cassie's eyes as she realized something, "Om my goodness, you're that sister that Ashley was telling us about that disappeared, but if you were from earth and Andros is from the space colony KO- whatever something. How is your brother his best friend?"

Aaron gave a surprise look then in a joking voice answered, "Finally you show some signs of being able to think logically…wow."

"What do you mean think logically?" Cassie questioned

"Umm how long does it take one to realize that if a locker is unlocked and partially open that it is most likely empty" Aaron asked questioningly crossing her one arm across her body and resting her chin on her other fist.

"Oh that." Cassie said in a dry almost monotone voice. Then giving a dry giggle looked away

"It is actually quite an easy answer I was born on KO-35 then kidnapped when I was two. I was brought to earth and raised by my kidnapper who really worked for Dark Specter and the UAOE." Pausing she looked at Andros. "I think we have procrastinated long enough, the longer we wait the longer it will be before you mud feet get to eat. Andros how do we want to do this? Elimination style till we have gone against each other?"

"I was thinking a little less down key but that works just a well." Andros smiled, "Alright we will start by matching up, TJ you and I, Ashley you and Cassie and that leaves Carlos and Aaron."

Aaron smiled and entered on to the mats, "gladly, bring it on black boy." The three groups went at it Aaron quickly brought Carlos down, "Oh come one, you call your self a ranger?" she instructed Carlos to step off the mat till they began the next round. She then punched the air to keep moving waiting till the next group to eliminate so she could immediately step in. TJ and Andros were going strong while Ashley and Cassie were starting to falter a bit. It was only a matter of minutes before Ashley missed a block and Cassie had her on the floor and before she rolled off the mats Aaron was going at it with Cassie. She had to admit that Cassie could fight and was holding her own.

However Aaron noticed some weaknesses starting to show and was trying for them. She finally got through at about the same time TJ missed a block and went down. Taking a deep breath Aaron and Andros looked at each other high-fived each other.

"What," Carlos said, "you two aren't going to show us what you can do?"

"Why bother," Aaron said jumping down off the mats, "you would just be sitting there all morning watching us because after the last two years of training together we can train together for hours without defeating each other. Now we start again with different partners and hope the out come is different." The others groaned but Aaron and Andros just grinned. "This time I face TJ, Ashley and Carlos, Andros and Cassie."

She jumped back up on the mats and proceeded to spar with TJ, he was a bit worn out from going against Andros the whole time but still put up a good battle. Andros saw right through Cassie in a way that she hadn't and went on to face Ashley who had defeated Carlos pretty quickly, maybe Aaron would suggest some lessons to Carlos for later in the evening after the chores were done for the day. After a learning period Aaron realized that chores would get easier because now that they had six on board it meant more hands to get the work done faster.

It was nearly eight when they finished training and while Aaron and Andros hardly felt tired the, as she called them mud feet were sweating and looked beat.

As they walked into the mess hall, Aaron went straight for the synthatron and called up the beverage list picking a hot Kerovian energy drink she took it out and poured the contents into her own mug putting the synthatron mug into the recycle chute she started to walk out the door.

"Aaron," Ashley called out, "Aren't you going to eat breakfast with us?"

"Not today, I have to get changed, and then get down to work, I was busy spying on you all day that I didn't get yesterday's chores done so that mean's double duty, but that is good because it means you all get to learn two days chores on the same day." Aaron smiled and walked out.

"Ashley she may be your sister but why do I get the feeling that I am going to hate everything about her by the time I put my head on my pillow tonight." TJ muttered, "She is like Andros' personal slave driver."

What they didn't know was that Aaron had stopped right next to the door just out of sight and heard all of it and she started scheming 'hmm, personal slave driver it has some possibilities.' Smiling she continued walking towards her quarters.

Once down there she heard Andros getting done changing, he had gone right back to his quarters after training to change. Knocking on his door she stepped in when he told the doors to open, "Andros, I have got a proposal for today."

Andros looked at her, "Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret you suggesting this?"

"Maybe because TJ just accused me without knowing I was listening of being your personal slave driver." She grinned, "So I want to ask, can I have control of the chore list for today and make them do all the work?"

"Aaron, be kind to them, they are our new teammates as much as they are learning to dislike you; you had better know when to call it quits so that the six of us can actually work as a team." He then sighed when she gave him her puppy dog face, "Alright but just for today and don't get too carried away."

Aaron smiled and turned to leave, "you got it Andros." Leaving the room she smiled and walked out waving at him. Going into her own quarters she sat down at her desk and called up the rotation list which had been edited by Andros just a few minutes ago to allow the other rangers positions on the chart however he had most of the work being done by them and the others just watching. She would change that with just a click of her key pad. She had it so that the four of them were doing everything and her and Andros mostly overseers. 'if that is what you want me to be then I will be one TJ.

Andros knocked on her door and she let him in, "So Aaron I should be scared when I see the rotation right?" Andros said stepping in.

"maybe Andros depends on what scares you?" Aaron laughed as she spun her monitor towards him, "How does a day off sound?"

"Aaron!" Andros nearly yelled

"Andros!" Aaron yelled back jokingly, "Anyways what has ever stopped the two of us from help each other, we can help we just aren't required to do the work."

"I am going to regret this I know I am, Aaron at least give me a little work to do, I am not good with sitting around idly." Andros said

"Fine, just don't complain, you are now in charge of showing them hands on of how to clean the engines." Aaron said tapping a few keys.

Andros sighed, "I guess I asked for it." He paused, "I am going to head up to the command deck where I am meeting them for a tour, I will bring them back there in half an hour and you can meet them there to start slave driving as you call it."

"Alright that gives me a few extra minutes to grab a shower." Aaron giggled, "I am really going to pamper myself today."

Andros shook his head and walked out just missing it as Aaron grabbed her things and darted to the girls' bathroom at the end of the living corridor.

Walking onto the command deck and was met by their new team mates. "I promised a tour of the ship so you can know where everything is and all the short cuts onto different decks. Although we have to hurry because we are running late and the chore schedule begins in half an hour."

He led them on a speeding tour where they returned in under half an hour. "We are also along side doing the daily chores find someplace where we can get parts to fix some of the mega ships systems."

Ashley looked at him in an innocent way, "well we could always go to Earth; they could help us at NASADA."

Andros looked down a bit and reluctantly said alright. And Alpha ran over and proceeded to set a course for earth. Just then Aaron walked in dressed in her grey and green uniform with her still damp hair pulled up and clipped back so that all her hair was on her head. "What is everyone so happy about?" Aaron asked

"We are going to Earth to get the supplies for repairs." Ashley beamed as she ran over and hugged her sister.

Aaron gave her a weird look and then proceeded to bring up the chore list. "This here is the chore list, I will show you later this evening how to access it in your own quarters but it will now be your best friend. It changes each day usually on a random schedule."

Carlos looked at the list, "wait a minute it has us doing all the work, you just watch us." Carlos demanded

"What you ask for is what you get, TJ next time you say something make sure the person you are saying it about is not right outside the door." Aaron smiled while TJ just stood there and let his mouth drop. "Anyways it is a good learning experience for you all. To learn what will be expected of you in the future as a part of this crew."

She then turned around and smiled again then led them out of the room and down towards the engine room, "Andros will show you all how to clean the engines, and unfortunately he begged this not remembering that yesterday was the interior cleaning day which means he is now going to show you how to scrub the engines inside and out getting rid of any and all residue.

Aaron kept them working hard so that by the time they had finished the chores it was time to head to bed. The four of them headed to bed while Aaron and Andros laughed it up in the rec room for a few minutes before following.

When they got there they found the four of them complaining in the corridor, or rather everyone but Ashley complaining. "Ashley how can you not complain about all that work she made us do? I feel like my aches have aches and those aches have aches." Carlos complained and walked into his room.

"She planned that, she knew we were going to talk about her and her attitude as soon as she walked out of the room, she so rigged that schedule to get back at us." TJ groaned, "Why don't I learn to keep my big mouth shut." And he entered his room.

Aaron and Andros had remained standing around the corner. Waiting for Cassie's complaint however none came form Cassie although, Ashley said something. "Aaron I am going to get you back when we get to Earth, you had better watch your back. Then the both of them walked into their rooms.

Andros looked at Aaron, "Now Aaron, you have it coming to you."

"Oh I know but what can't I handle about earth I grew up there." Aaron sighed and went to her room where she picked up a book after changing and read for a while. Something she admitted to not doing very often because she was usually in the same position that the four earth rangers were currently in. it was strange she grew up on earth but she never once called herself an earth ranger, even though she knew more about earth then her home planet.

mud feet is a reference I picked up from watching Andromeda, really cool show by the way about two crews having to merge together and save the universe from two alien races called the Nietzschians and the maggog. Mud foot is a term used by some of the people to refer to those who live on planets run by the Nietzschians. Basically it means planetary bound.


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: if you don't know my disclaimer go back and look at the first chapter

Please read and review

Aaron was just thinking about closing her book and going to sleep when there was a knock on her door. And when she gave permission for this Aaron got a surprise to see Ashley standing in the door way. "Even though you worked us to the bone, and I know I should sleep I just can't for some reason." Ashley said stepping inside the room which actually looked lived in and looked like a home instead of the cold grey walls she saw in her new quarters.

Aaron's room was brightened with various green tapestries that had either been bought on the different planets or given as gifts from various people since returning to her people. Aaron set the book on the floor next to her bed and sat up being careful not to hit her head on the top of her bed. "Ashley, I am sorry for making you work so hard today, will you come sit with me and we can talk, I can braid your hair, did you know that when Andros, can't sleep he comes to me and lets me braid his hair?"

Ashley laughed, "He seems even more uptight then you seemed today, I can't imagine you and him sitting here talking and you braiding his hair. I couldn't sleep because I want to know what you have been up too the last two years, it drives me crazy not knowing, and that maybe me finding out can ease my curiosity as well as tell dad that you are happy and healthy, he has been a nervous wreck since you left. Dad lost everything that was important in his life within a month of you disappearing, first you go and then within a month Marissa up and left him, with not a word just one day he came home from work and everything of hers was gone."

"Ashley she left because the only reason she married dad was because of me, her mission was to keep me away from the rangers, keep me from my destiny. When I returned with Andros and the UAOE found out they had her called back as soon as they could, not a word has leaked since then about her or Jetrin. It can only be thought that for failing with such an important mission it cost them their lives." Aaron said looking at her blanket which was far form the standard issue blanket and had been a gift hand made by her mother; though it wasn't pretty it had been made with love in the refugee camp on Triforia where she currently resided. She and Aaron had met by accident earlier that year while getting some assistance with repairs on the mega ship.

"Aaron tell me right now, what happened when I ran away those two years ago, and you stayed behind; the last time I saw you?" Ashley begged

"Alright Ashley, if I tell you thins will you let me go to bed?" with a nod from Ashley Aaron smiled, "when you ran and I stayed behind I watched the rangers and when they weren't fighting, I approached them. They didn't seem to believe me except for the pink ranger, she came back for me after the battle and took me to their base. I passed out form the shock of everything soon after getting to the base. The next thing I knew was when I woke up and Andros was there, he had the family picture that had been in my pocket in his hands and was staring at it. After bantering about my identity he decided I was really one of the lost Kerovian children so he took me with him when he returned to the ship.

Flash back

Aaron's first day on the ship

_The two materialized on the command deck of the mega ship however Aaron promptly passed out again once she realized she was in space. _

_When she woke up she about an hour later Andros was by her side and she was in the med bay "Andros where am I?" Aaron asked weakly_

"_It is alright, you passed out again, I brought you to the med bay, you are extremely weak, have you eaten since this began?"_

"_Not really, not unless my sister or her mother forced me to; I didn't feel hungry, I know it was probably a bad move, but I couldn't help it." She responded weakly while trying to sit up._

"_Whoa, don't rush it, you will make your self sicker." Turning away he picked up a glass of something, "Here drink this it will help."_

_Aaron took a sip and it was all she could do to not spit it out, "Andros this disgusting, what is it?"_

"_It's a mineral drink, I find it pretty good, it'll help you feel better." Andros said taking the other cup and drank it however Aaron did not miss the glassiness in his eye's as he drank it in one gulp._

"_Sure Andros! That is why you nearly threw it back up as well, you were just trying to get me to drink it by making me think it was good when in truth you find the stuff nasty." Aaron laughed while holding on to the cup._

"_How about I give you a short tour of the ship and then we get something to eat, that will help you get your strength back. Then you can get some rest and tomorrow we can begin training."_

"_Training Andros?" Aaron looked shocked_

"_Yes, I am going to train you to fight, that way we can be a team. We are the only two people now that stands between the UAOE taking over all of our people." Andros replied._

"_I have never fought in my life, Marissa said that fighting was wrong, and wouldn't let me learn anything more then basic self defense, even though Bill, dad, said that I should learn Karate." Aaron said still sitting on the bed._

"_So that was part of the plan, keep you away from your destiny, and on top of that they were afraid that if you learned any sort of martial art it would bring out in you what you were already learning when they kidnapped you, you were already training back then." Andros helped her off the bed and then walked with her around the ship showing her where everything was._

_When they stopped they were in the rec room where they would eat some dinner, it was late for Andros even though it wasn't that late by earth time standards. Andros picked something out and forced her to eat it, he wouldn't let her get down from the table till she had finished, she didn't like being treated like a little kid but she ate to make him happy, after all she would be living with this boy for who knows how long._

_After she had finished, Andros told her it was time for bed. He was really treating her like a little kid. "Andros but it is only," she looked at her watch, "seven o'clock. I am not really tired."_

"_You may not be but you should rest, anyways by Kerovian time it is nearly the equivalent of midnight on Earth. A day on KO-35 is about four hours longer making them about twenty-eight hours per day." He again walked with her, though thins time it was to the room that would be hers._

_Showing her inside the simple room that was made up with a green standard issue blanket, the walls were an ugly shade of dark grey. And to Aaron the room felt cold and frightening. "Andros, how come the room is so bare, there aren't any decorations. And what will I do for clothes; I remembered I didn't bring any with me."_

"_D.E.C.A estimated your size earlier and I got you some uniforms over there, if you want I can find you a large shirt for a night gown." _

_Aaron shook her head and grabbed the training sweat out of the pile of uniforms Andros had left for her. Andros stepped out of the room and said he had a few things he had to take care of before he himself turned in. "I will come back and check on you on my way to be alright?" Aaron nodded as she straightened out the sweats._

_When Andros finally went to bed that night he as promised stopped by her room, he heard her crying and when he walked in she was curled up under the blankets. "Aaron what's wrong?" he came up beside the younger girl._

"_Andros, I think I am home sick, I miss my bed because this bed is nothing like mine at home, and I miss dad, and everyone, I don't know, I think I want to go back to Earth." Aaron said looking at him with her face tear streaked._

"_Aaron it is alright, but right now, there is too much danger going home, to earth, the UAOE most likely knows by no that you have met with me and know of your true destiny, you don't know what they would do to you." He paused, "I will be right back alright, I am going to get something." When he returned he had a couple of things. "These were Zhane's, I thought they might help." He then motioned for her to give her the standard issue blanket, which he had to admit he never liked. "This blanket was made by your and Zhane's mother as a graduation gift from school three years ago, in my opinion it is a much better blanket then those standard issue, Kina made one for me as well, just before I got my morpher. She had made two both identical hoping that you would come back to the colony; however in the war it was probably lost." After he had laid the blanket over her, he picked up off the ground where he had left it, a stuffed dog. "this was also Zhane's I thought having something that he had loved nearly to pieces would help."_

"_I can just imagine my brother carrying this around when he was little." Aaron smiled feeling a little better_

"_Who said anything about when he was little. He slept with it every night, the team and I got a laugh over it. Out on both the training and battle field he was one tough warrior, however you catch him in his room and he is like a little kid, one day he even forgot what time it was and came to training holding it in his arms. The rest of our team was much older and left over from out parents, so they already made Zhane and I feel like little kids, that just made them tease him more."_

_Aaron laughed, "Andros tomorrow will you tell me more about my brother, I mean what was he like, did we look alike?"_

_Andros stood up, "Sure, I will tell you everything you want to know." He then stood up and walked to the door, "And, don't worry Aaron, no matter what, as long as I am here, you don't need to be scarred, I will take care of you. Good night." And he walked out of the room. Aaron cuddled into the blanket and fell into a deep sleep._

_The next morning Andros let her sleep in, before he got her into any for of regular schedule he wanted her to get her strength back, and to stop passing out every time something new was thrown at her. When she finally got up he made her eat something and went about teaching her some basic skills as well as how to use the different pieces of equipment on board the ship. They just took it slow but he noticed she was having a hard time adjusting to the Kerovian time schedule._

_Later that night after he had made Aaron go to bed, yet again early even by the Kerovian schedule. He had asked to borrow her watch when he put her to bed and now sat in the computer core staring at it. "D.E.C.A, what would we lose by putting you on Earth time?"_

_The current time schedule came up compared to an earth one with only twenty-four hours instead of the Kerovian twenty-eight hours. Other then losing four hours a day, based on the schedule they had on board there was more then enough time in twenty-four hours to get everything done. Ok so not quite as much time for free time activities, but once Aaron is strong enough to handle her own work load, it will cut the chore list in half and give more time. Plus later on when she is better adapted to living on the ship, we can always change the time schedule back. I want this transition to be easy on her, it will be easier or me to adapt to a shorter schedule then it has been for her on this schedule. "D.E.C.A, I want to officiate the time change, put it to an earth time schedule. There was a brief surge of power as D.E.C.A reset herself making the needed changes to her programming. When everything was back up and running Andros noted the new time and after fiddling with the watch he changed the time on the watch to match the time now displayed on the screen. _

_Standing up, he decided that he should probably go to bed seeing what time it was on the new schedule, and he would have to learn to get used to losing those four hours a day. He decided that he wouldn't tell Aaron that he had changed the time on her watch, only that the ship was on a twenty four hour schedule, besides it was only an hour off and that could be corrected latter on with the earth day light savings time. Amazingly it was the same on KO-35 with a 365 day year, it just took longer for the KO-35 to spin around it's axis. Eventually he would have to adjust it to get them back into synch with KO-35 when the war was over but for now it would be fine he guessed._

_Over the next few days, the time change was hard on him but he got used to it, but Aaron seemed to get better. She adapted to the ship better and even started to gain weight that had either been lost in the last week or that had just been kept off on earth because of her life style, and wanting to fit into the hottest styles. _

_By the end of the week she was learning how to take care of the ship by working right along side Andros with the chores, she had caught on quickly and was soon doing some of them by herself, Andros had to admit that the time change had to have part of the difference by making her more comfortable. He was also training her fairly hard but she didn't complain and in fact enjoyed the training time with him because while he led her through Kata's and other training he would tell her about KO-35 and of Zhane. _

_Andros had to wonder just how much time they had before Dark Specter reared his ugly head again, because he knew that he had to get Aaron into shape, to be able to hold a morpher and be able to fight well enough on her own to protect herself in a battle._

_Through the training the real Aaron came out of her shell and showed her true colors. As Andros had thought hiding under her weak fragile form that had come to him was a girl that was full of laughter and enjoyed having a good time and to Andros' dismay shared in her brother's favoritism for pranks._

_He didn't know when the shift came but it came about two or so weeks after coming on board that she seemed to fit into the roll of a Kerovian perfectly and it was then that he knew she wouldn't go running away at the first sing of a scare and decided to give her, her locket back. The very same locket that had been yanked off her neck when she was two; however the chain had been changed to one sized nearly perfect for her. During that time she quite trying to keep her hair out of her face and started to study Kerovian hair styles trying to learn them which was humorous to watch because most Kerovian women never cut their hair up to their shoulders which was her hair length and she found her hair much too short for many of the styles. So she would be doing something and her hair would just slip out and go all in her face._

_The day came when Dark Specter did rear his head, and Andros had to admit he wasn't prepared and ended up on his way to his galaxy glider he threw the green morpher at Aaron. Aaron surprised him and caught it, "Andros, you think I am ready?"_

"_Aaron no time to find out, Dark Specter is attacking and I need your help. You are going to have to prove yourself on the battle field, I was hoping for more time but that, evidently is not going to be given to me. Just stay close to me and follow my moves, don't do anything rash and get your self in trouble, this is most likely a challenge to see if you are with me."_

"_Alright Andros," Aaron said falling in beside him as he ran to the launch bay._

_Upon getting to the launch bay Andros gave her a crash course on how to use a galaxy glider. When they got to the planet it was empty or so Andros thought until he saw Astronama walk out from behind a tree where evidently she had been waiting for him. Right now till she could prove her self she was working with a high level war lord as one of his henchmen, but Andros knew that very soon Astronama would usurp that war lord, she was just that strong._

_She called up the foot soldiers of this particular war Lords taste and ordered them to attack. "So red ranger, you do have Aaron," she said upon seeing the green ranger attack, that is all I needed to know she smiled gleefully and then retreated._

"_Andros, what was that all about?" Aaron asked turning to look at Andros._

"_Don't demorph yet," he said as Aaron seemed to hesitate with her morpher. "It was just as I thought, a challenge, the UAOE has undoubtedly recalled Abna/ Marissa, and they wanted to know if she had truly failed before they could punish her in the way they deemed fit for failing with such a mission. Come on lets return to the ship, we can work on training you more, they are undoubtedly going to up their attacks on us and try to succeed with their plan of eliminating all the rangers."_

"_Andros, you mean, do they want to kill me?" Aaron said and Andros could tell that fear was building up under the dark visor of her helmet. Andros didn't respond he just instructed her how to call for her glider to return back to the ship._

_Once back on the ship Aaron took off and Andros decided after an hour that he had to go find her. He found her sitting on her bed holding the stuffed dog of Zhane's he had given her. "Aaron, they want to kill all rangers, rangers are the only beings standing between them and universal conquest."_

"_Well maybe I should never have looked for the truth, if I had stayed on earth, they would have left you alone, thinking you would die off and I would have been safe."_

"_Aaron, don't you ever say what you just said, I may have wanted to give up yes but do you want to know you gave me a reason to live just as I gave you a reason to keep on going. You were unconscious when Alpha and Zordon were trying to contact me, I gave them a hard time, because I WAS ready to give up, I could care less. And there is no telling how safe you were on Earth, you could have been living on borrowed time, at least here you have a fighting chance and I have a reason to live." Andros stood up, "So you going to stop wallowing in self pity and join me in the simu-deck for some additional training?" he said offering her his hand and she took it._

"Oh my goodness Aaron, it sounds like you have had quite the two years" Ashley said yawning, then stifling the yawn and looked at the clock. "Could you tell me one more story Aaron, tell me about the blanket, cause it looks interesting," Ashley said in a off sort of voice as if she was just being polite.

"Well alright but just this one last one then you need to get to bed, or you will be sorry when six-thirty comes around tomorrow morning, and do not tell Andros, that I told you, some of the things I just told you." Ashley just nodded.

"Alright," Aaron began. "It was earlier this year and the ship had sustained some damage, we ended up docking at a station around Triforia. While Andros was procuring the parts I went exploring in some of the markets, to see if I could find anything to add to my collection." Aaron spread her arms to show that everything that was hung up or sitting on shelves were the collections she was referring to.

_Aaron, much older and much more mature then two years ago walked around the markets of Triforia. Her hair was actually long enough o stay up in the hair styles without any loose ends falling out although today for purposes unknown to her she had dressed in Kerovian dress that had been on the ship and must have been owned by one of the female rangers before her; but wore her hair down with the exception of a small portion of her hair which was twisted back and fastened to make a sort of crown. Her hair that wasn't tied around her head now reached most of the way down her back. As she was walking around a marketplace close to the edge of the main city very near the Kerovian refugee camp of Triforia she saw a woman who had to be in her mid thirties carrying a heavy basket, she had just come out of the camp and was obviously trying to sell her hand made wares so she might be able to make a little bit of money for food._

_Aaron was stricken by the woman's familiar appearance and she cautiously made her way over to the woman to see if she could have a look through her basket, eager to support a fellow Kerovian. She was only yards away when some unruly Triforian children decided to knock the woman who was already small and lithe, wobbling under the weight of the basket. She had found out her self a while ago just how unruly Triforian children were when they were not born of noble birth. These children looked like they were poor and probably lived on the streets ran over to her and tried to knock her down so they could see what was in the basket and whether it was nay good for them to steal it probably._

_The children succeeded in knocking her off of her feet however Aaron caught the basket and tried to order the children off however knowing that she was a Kerovian they did not listen to her and just kept taunting her along with the woman. So while Aaron was holding the basket she dropped down into a defensive state to try and scare the children off, it worked and they ran away afraid that, that Kerovian was actually going to beat them up._

_Turning to the woman, Aaron offered her, her hand and helped her off the ground. "I am sorry, but you look awfully familiar" the woman replied upon being helped up. "But I don't know how, seeing as you are wearing fine clothes, that haven't been worn since the evacuation of KO-35. Thank you immensely for your help," she said gesturing for the basket back. _

"_No, no, let me help you, I have a while before I have to meet my companion," thinking better then to say that she was a ranger, in case the woman had some sort of grudge against the rangers for not protecting the planet and allowing them to stay on the colony. "Those children may come back, and try again to steal from you." The woman nodded her appreciation and they went about walking about the market place never once exchanging a name._

_After a while the woman decided to turn back having sold half her wares and was getting tired. She told Aaron that she was weak and had been since she gave birth to her twins, sixteen years prior. The twins were hard on her. "However it is not like it matters, both of them are dead, now at least most likely, everyone knows that Zhane died during the evacuation, and Aaron was kidnapped fourteen years ago."_

_Aaron stepped back startled but quickly recovered, "what is wrong dear? You look like you just saw a ghost."_

"_I might as well have." Then Aaron muttered under her breath mother although the woman never heard in the roar of the crowds. "What did you say your name was?" Aaron asked looking at the woman as they approached the gates to the refugee camp._

"_I never did dear." The woman said distracted looking for her card that would tell the guard she lived in that camp. "My name is Kina though, and what is yours, you never told me either."_

_Handing the basket back to the woman, "I have to go, I am so sorry, I just have to get back to my companion." Aaron took off but down the road a ways, she stopped and leaned against the wall crying. "why does fate have to be so despiteful of me, why." It was half an hour later when she finally stopped her crying and picked up her communicator, "Andros, I have to do something, I will be late coming back."_

"_Aaron are you alright, you sound upset." Andros, replied_

"_Yes Andros I am fine, I just had a run in with fate that is all, I will be fine though, if you need me, I will be in the refugee camp on the end of town." Aaron said sobbing a bit before disconnection her connection to Andros. _

_Turning around, she walked up to the gate and flashed her morpher which identified her as a ranger. The guard let her in without any questions asked._

"_Excuse me sir?" Aaron asked the guard, "Do you know where I can find Kina and Rabin." The guard nodded and gave the directions to their tent. "Thank you." And she took off._

_Upon coming to the tent, that she had been told was theirs she heard two people inside talking. "Rabin, I met a young woman in the market today, she wore nice clothes that have not been seen since we evacuated KO-35, in fact the design looked very familiar like something Leoma used to wear. She was a very nice girl, but I never found out her name, I got to talking about Zhane and Aaron, and she got a look in her eyes that made her seem like she had seen a ghost and she took off as soon as she could. She was quite mysterious, never told me her name either." Kina finished her story to her husband._

_Aaron decided, know was as good a time to interrupt so waking up to the tent entrance, "My name is Aaron." Kina whipped around and stared at the Aaron and stood open mouthed, "I am home mother." And she knelt down and started to cry again._

"_Aaron? Is it really you?" Kina said making her way over to the opening of the tent "have you really come home?"_

_Aaron just nodded and bowed her head. "Yes." She whispered as tears dripped down her face. _

_Rabin came over to pick her up and get a good look at her face. And once he got a good look at her face he grabbed her in a huge hug._

"_Where have you been Aaron? What happened to you? How did you get here?" Kina said crying._

"_It is a long story mother, but I will tell you that I have been with Andros the last two years."_

"_So it is true the rumors that the red ranger was joined by the green ranger and have been fighting together since then. We thought it was hopeful wishing on some others parts, just trying to keep their hopes up that the red ranger was not out their fighting alone."_

_Kina stood, "Please Aaron eat a meal with us and tell up where you have been? The meal isn't much but please we insist that you share it with us." Kina begged._

"_Alright," Aaron smiled and was welcomed into her parents' simple tent._

_Over the meal, Aaron told them of her years spent on Earth and about her family there which she had not seen in almost two years. After the meal the couple sorrowfully gave Aaron a hug and sent her on her way, knowing that she had work to do. But Kina did not send her empty handed, "I wish I could give you something nicer, like what I gave Zhane, but the material here in the camp just isn't good, and the good stuff out side the camp is much too expensive on the little money we have. But it was made with love as all my wares are, that is all that is important." _

_Unfolding the wrapped object it turned out to be a blanket, rough, simple and dark colors with a patch of green and grey every so often. "Oh mother, it is beautiful, I couldn't take it; this could bring you a good amount of money."_

"_No I never intended for it to be sold, take it and cherish it, never ever forget us Aaron." Kina smiled and wiped away a tear as she stepped back. Rabin gave his long lost daughter a hug and pushed her away a bit as if symbolizing that she should go and get on with her life,_

"_Go Aaron, the sooner you get that ship fixed and back in the war, the sooner our people can come home." Rabin said joining his wife and wrapping his arm around her. They waved farewell as Aaron backed away the setting sun darkening her view of her parents._

_Once out side of the camp Aaron took off at a run not, wanting to have to fight any of the night time street thugs that were bound to be around. _

_Getting back to the ship, Aaron went right to her room to set the blanket down and to have another good cry._

_Andros knowing that she had come back went to find her, he found her in her room holding the blanket. "Aaron are you alright, what happened out there?" he asked getting sympathetic._

"_I met my mother Andros, and My Father, did you know they were on Triforia? They live in this little hovel of a tent, in a refugee camp. I spent several hours with my mother without her recognizing me or me recognizing her." Andros just leaned over and hugged her and comforted her._

"_It will be alright Aaron." He just hugged her some more, "get some rest, we can finish the repairs in the morning." Then he left her to be alone._

"Oh my Aaron that must have been so awkward, I am so sorry for making it seem like the blanket was ugly, your real mother is right, it is made with love and that is all that matters." Ashley Yawned "Alright I am going to go to bed so I can actually get up in the morning for training." Ashley laughed and exited the room leaving Aaron alone with her blanket which was now rolled up in her lap and she was clinging to it nearly crying like she had when her mother had given it to her.


	5. old friends and geek set up

Disclaimer: if you don't know my disclaimer for this story go back to the first chapter and read it, I can guarentee that it won't change much for this story and if it does I will tell you.

The next morning Ashley surprised Aaron by coming to training on time, and she was perky as well. Aaron had thought that Ashley would snooze past her alarm, it having been very late when she had finally decided it was time to go to bed after listening to Aaron's Stories.

Today for training they were going to fight a simulated army on the simu-deck so that their newest teammates could get more of a feel for their new powers. While training Aaron watched as well as assisted, the same went for Andros however they let their team do most of the work seeing as this was another evaluation of their skills.

They were just finishing when D.E.C.A announced that they were approaching Earth. This of course distracted the earth rangers and they took off so they could get ready to go down to Earth. Andros didn't say anything however Aaron could tell that he was frustrated that they could be as flighty as that, she would have to talk to them later.

Ashley came up to Andros and wrapped her arm around Andros, "have you ever been to earth? I mean have you ever seen more then just the power chamber?" she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"No, after I went to get Aaron we took off in the mega ship and have not been back to Earth since." Andros said taking his arm out of her grasp.

Ashley looked at Aaron and she just shrugged back at Ashley before leaving the room beside Andros. Ashley followed them out the door, and joined the rest of the rangers on the command deck. Where Andros had just initiated an audio only communication with NASADA and was currently asking for assistance with the ship. The people at the other end of the line agreed to help them and that he should file a priority list requesting the needed parts and they would see what they could do. Andros told them that he had a list all ready, and was transmitting it now. The person on the other end of the line obviously received it because he responded with it will take about a day to process the whole request.

"Well we have a day; I guess we could all go down to Earth and hang out." TJ stated, "I mean once we are done with the chore list that is."

Aaron brought up the list, "That shouldn't take too long with the six of us working on it." Looking at the rotation, "Carlos you are with me, we are cleaning the engine room, and the rec room. Ashley you and Cassie are cleaning med bay and the launch bay. Andros and TJ that leaves you two to clean the Command deck and the training rooms," she then went on to list other smaller tasks that they each had to do. "Since you four did such a thorough job yesterday, it should go quickly today." Aaron smiled and exited the room to get changed and go to work. Carlos growled about having to work with her but followed.

Carlos however went right to the engine room and started, thinking he would probably end up doing it all by himself anyway. He was in the process of lifting a heavy box and moving it to the other side of the room when Aaron walked in and grabbed it, "You know you could have waited for me, it is not like yesterday, I am your partner for cleaning today, not your enemy. I would appreciate it if you don't hold a grudge on me either because you hardly know me."

Carlos grunted from under the weight, which was easier to bear no that Aaron had the other side of it. "All I need to know is that you are cold and hard and have no sense of humor, what you find hilarious, I find torturous."

"You don't mean that Carlos, and you should be one judging me, all you have is one days experience with me, how do you know I am as horrible really, and you should know that I do have a sense of humor, just ask Andros how many times he has woken up with shaving cream on his face or some other form of prank. I may not look it but I am one notorious prankster." Aaron defended her-self, and when he just glared at her she continued, "alright so I have to earn your trust in me, let's just get back to work, so you can go down to Earth to hang out."

They didn't talk for the rest of the work period, just got their work done as quickly as possible. And when they were almost done she let him go and finished up the last of the work. She then took off down to her quarters.

Meanwhile in the rec room all the others were gathering to get ready. TJ started to say, "we will have to go right to our houses and get a change of clothes, that we can actually wear in public, not offence Andros but if we show up in public dressed like this, we will be thought of as crazy people. Andros, you can come with me and I can give you some of my clothes." He then paused and looked at Carlos and Ashley, "Do you know if Aaron is coming or is she going to do the whole keep to herself thing again."

Aaron walked into the room, "if you want me to I am going to go with you this time." She was wearing a long green canvas skirt with a white shirt that looked close to a tee-shirt. Despite wearing Kerovian clothing she had put together an outfit that could be mistaken for an earth outfit.

Ashley ran over to Aaron, "wow, you didn't need to do that, you could have come to my house and I could have found something for you to wear."

"No, that is alright, I don't anticipate visiting very often, in the last two years I have grown apart from the Earth, if I do end up, I can always get myself some outfits of my own. You do still have my back pack right?"

"Well yeah, mom wanted to either throw it away or send it back to dad but I insisted on keeping it, why?" Ashley said looking confused

"I had a good amount of money in the bag, in a secret compartment, that I had been saving up for a shopping spree for a new wardrobe." Aaron finished and turned around she was wearing her hair down with a few locks of her hair twisted around back and fastened with a tie that had a metal flower that had little green stones embedded on it. Cassie's mouth dropped as she saw how long Aarons hair was it swept down to just below the middle of her back, till this time it had been tied up or braided, so none of the earth rangers had seen how long her hair really was.

They then went up to the jump tubes and jumped in going down to Earth. Upon arriving they all made a break for their own homes as soon as getting there, Andros going with TJ and Aaron going with Ashley. It was the middle of the day so none of their parents were around.

While Ashley changed and gathered some clothes that she was going to take with her later when she came back to get her uniform Aaron sat on her bed and looked through her old back pack. "Ashley, I can't believe how skinny I was two years ago." She complained while sitting on her bed, "I bet I could barely fit one leg through the waist of the skirt and I am not calling myself fat either. it is insane the lengths we girls go through so that we can fit into fashionable styles. I must have been stick thin then because I know I have not grown that much except putting on weight so that I am actually a healthy weight by Kerovian standards"

Ashley just laughed from her closet where she was searching for some clothes. Finally after half an hour Ashley set a bag down and came out of the room. "There, I have some clothes of my own now. How about we head to the park where we said we would meet Cassie and the guys." Aaron grabbed something out of her back pack and stood up nodding

The tow of them were about to head outside when the doorknob turned and Lynn walked in, "Ashley your home!" she asked surprised which then turned into Anger, "Where did you go young lady? I was so worried about you." She then noticed that Ashley was dressed to go out, "where do you think you are going? March right back up to your room young lady and stay there, you are grounded for worrying me as much as you did." Then she noticed Aaron standing there but failed to recognize her, "who do you think you are; a bad influence on my daughter? You can just leave right now and tell your hooligan friends that Ashley will not be joining you today.

Aaron turned to look at Ashley and Ashley gestured that she would meet her around back. SO Aaron shrugged and left. After she was gone Lynn started ranting again, " I swear she looks familiar Ashley but it doesn't matter especially since your principal called today and you have missed too much school for only being in school less then a month this school year, you are a senior don't forget."

Ashley went up the stairs entered her room where she locked it and went to the window. She saw Aaron standing around back out of sight from the downstairs of the house. She then climbed out of the window and landed easily on her feet with a quiet thud. After getting her balance she took off running "That was a close one." She said when she caught up to Aaron. "I can't believe mom didn't recognize you"

Aaron just shrugged and continued walking towards the park. "I have been thinking about maybe calling dad and telling him I am back but I am not so sure, he still lives in Vermont right?"

"Yeah, he still works for that record company as well; however he hasn't been the same since you left." Ashley agreed.

When they got to the park everyone was waiting for them TJ automatically went into the leader mode which he was trying to suppress so he could view Andros as the team leader, "where were you two, didn't we agree to meet twenty minutes ago?"

Aaron looked at Ashley, "if I didn't need to wait for Ashley to break out I would have been here a while ago"

"What do you mean break out?" Andros asked

Ashley looked down to the ground and smiled. "We were getting ready to come over here and my mom came home and grounded me." I know one thing that we won't be able to avoid is that we are going to have to make an attempt to make it back to Earth for most of our classes there is no way I am going to be able to drop out of school, nor would I want to."

"We will have to talk about that at a later date," Andros decided

"Let's go show Andros around Angel Grove." Cassie said excitedly.

As they walked down town to a restaurant they passed a fashion agency. Aaron stopped ever so slightly when she noticed one of the models inside looked ever so like Lexi. "I'll meet up with you latter, where are you going to be?"

"Umm… are you alright Aaron? Aaron just nodded, "well we are going to check out this new restaurant called the surf spot, it is just at the end of this street."

The group continued on and Aaron turned to enter the agency. Upon entering, Lexi noticed her right away, "Aaron is that really you?" she ran up to her.

Aaron looked over her old friend who had not changed much except that she was skinnier then she remembered. Her hair was cut in an extremely short fashionable hair style. "Lexi, I was just walking by and I thought I saw you, so I decided to drop by and say hello. What are you doing in Angel Grove?"

"What am I doing in Angel Grove, what are you doing here, you went missing two years ago. I am model now and this agency gave me a really nice contract. We really need to catch up some time? How about we go to this nice corner café for a salad and a non fat mocha like old times?"

Aaron nodded "Alright, I am sure my friends won't mind. After all I practically live with them and I think Carlos thinks I am stuck up." Lexi and Aaron walked out

When they arrived Aaron sat down at a table across from Lexi and she started to babble on about various things until she noticed that Aaron wasn't really interested, "Oh my Aaron, what is wrong, you are just acting so different, what happened to you over those two years. Look at you did you join up with the Amish or something you dress so conservative that it isn't funny, I mean come on full length skirts and long length skirts they are so antiquated it is not funny. Two years ago you wouldn't have been caught dead in something so long length, you barely ever wanted to please your father and wear at least knee length skirts. Then there is your hair, when was the last time you cut it, I know your hair grows crazily fast but the length is insane, isn't it hard to care for? Then finally look at you, your fat." Lexi nit picked everything about Aaron

"Lexi, you know what I don't need this from you, my views on life have changed in the last two years, I have not joined up with the Amish, I just don't feel like wearing clothes that are way to revealing anymore, living alone with another guy that you think of as your brother does that to you. My hair is not that bad to take care of in fact I love having long hair; it can be a little misleading for people who look at me. And lastly just because I don't wear a size XXX-small does not mean I am fat actually if you look at your self you are the one who is unhealthy. I know what changed, I grew up in the last two years and you haven't, you are still a naïve little girl." Aaron stood up, "Do me a favor though and don't play nark and tell my dad that you saw me, I will go and see him when I am ready, I want it to be a surprise, and if I find you told you will be very sorry," Aaron stormed away down the street.

Aaron found her way back to the street she had been on when she had gotten side tracked by Lexi and her past. 'Who was I to think that I could ever have the same friendships with the same people now?' She thought as she walked down the street. At the end of the street she came to the new restaurant just where the others had said it was.

Pushing the doors open she walked inside and instantly spotted Andros and the others. "Aaron, there you are, where did you go?" Andros asked.

"I had a meeting with someone from the past. It didn't go well, it is obvious that we don't have anything in common anymore

Cassie looked at her over her smoothie, "Who did you meet with, If you don't mind sharing?"

"No it's ok, I met with an old friend, Lexi Williams." Aaron said sitting down.

Cassie's mouth dropped, "You know Lexi Williams? She is such an awesome model, If, I wasn't a ranger I would say she was my idle."

"Keep it that way Cassie, she is a shallow, naïve person, I don't know how we ever got along." Aaron said bitingly.

Ashley laid her hand on Aarons shoulder, "it's easy, you have changed, all your views are different."

"I think I am going to go order a smoothie, I will be back shortly." Aaron stood up and walked away.

No sooner did Aaron stand up was Ashley leaning over the railing to this geeky, nerdy boy with the worst case of Acne and severest sinus problems ever. "The girl I told you about, that is her over at the register." Ashley whispered.

Cassie looked at Ashley, "your not going to go through with it are you that is just torture sicking Melvin Barton the XX on her isn't it especially after what happened with her encounter with a former friend."

Carlos looked at Cassie, "it's her payback for making us work like pack animals yesterday. Why are you being so sympathetic?"

They then noticed that Melvin was waddling up to her, in a geeky posture, he had his pants pulled all the way up to his chest with really short suspenders. He walked up to Aaron and tapped her on her shoulder, "would you mind if I paid for that?" he asked in a very nasally way.

Aaron stepped back for a minute feeling a little grossed out, two years ago, she avoided types like him, she looked over to the others and noticed them staring, 'so this is a set up huh?' "Sure, I guess if you want to." Aaron shrugged and stepped back when he turned around, she took his hand and led him to an empty table. And sat with him

"You know you are not like most girls." He rasped, "most girls look at me and run, I don't know why I agreed, when your friend, the one in yellow paid me to talk to you, but I am glad she did because you are nice. I know this is probably a stupid question, but I was wondering whether you would be willing to go on a date with me?"

"Well… Um… I am sorry but what is your name?"

"Oh my name is Melvin Barton the XX." He rasped again.

"Well I would love to go on a date with you however, I am quite busy, it is not often I get a day off from work and I don't live anywhere near here. A relationship just wouldn't be possible. However, If I am ever in town again, I will try to find you and we can have lunch or something."

He smiled and jumped up and down, "That is more then I could ever ask for, you truly are different then most girls."

Aaron stood after finishing her smoothie and walked out with the others following. When outside Aaron turned to look at the others, "Is that the best you guys can come up with for pay back, come on it was so lame and I proved to you that I don't find him weird."

"Now I have only got to figure out how to how to get my clothes from my room without my mother finding that I left after she grounded me." Ashley grinned.

Aaron smiled. Well we could always go back to the ship and teleport the stuff back up."


	6. Dad! Aaron?

Disclaimer: agai if you do not know my diclaimer for this story go back and look at the first chapter I can guarentee that it has not changed since the first chapter.

please review, pretty pretty please wiht cherries on top. thank you for the two that have been reviewing my work, thankyou thankyou thankyou, I cannot say it enough.

It was late that night after spending the day on Earth they had returned to find that NASADA had been able to procure almost all of the parts they absolutely needed to fix the ship. And that they would be available for pick up whenever it was deemed necessary to pick them up.

After hearing the good news Andros decided he would get them first thing in the morning after training. All the rangers went to set up their quarters with the things they had brought back from their houses, Aaron went to her quarters and was sitting there for the longest time before she grabbed a bag and threw a few pairs of clothes that looked fairly earth worthy and reached into her back pack where she found at the bottom the key to her house, no it wasn't her house anymore she had given that right up when she had gone with Andros.

Slinging the bag across her back she walked up to command where she knew Andros would be even without asking DECA. "Andros, I will be back, maybe tomorrow, but I have to think for a bit." Aaron announced to Andros.

Andros turned around in the chair he was sitting in, Aaron knew he was scanning for Karone, he did this every evening that he had some free time. "Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I am going to Vermont, to visit with Dad, I think it is high time and I owe this to him, if you can't get into contact with me Ashley knows how to contact him. I just need this time to think. You don't need to worry though because you are not at risk of losing me at all." Aaron smiled, "don't tell the others where I am unless it is absolutely necessary, I need to be alone, I was tempted to leave and not even tell you but I know that that would be irresponsible of me."

Andros just watched her, "be safe Aaron, I won't tell the others. Go do what you need to."

"Thank you Andros." Aaron smiled and turned out of the room. As she walked out of the room she toyed with her hair which she had pined up soon after coming back to the ship. She wondered whether she should keep it up for meeting with her dad. She decided she would, so she wouldn't shock him more then necessary with the length of her hair. Jumping into her jump tube she felt her morph settle around her before she went flying onto her glider.

She landed in a field about half a mile from her dads house as she know called it and gave the command for her glider to disappear. Readjusting her bag she walked in the direction of the house. As she walked she noticed that new houses had appeared and other houses had been repainted since she last had been in the neighborhood, it had changed just as she had.

When she got to the gate of the modest house she had once called her home. She breathed a great breath and unlatched the gate. Walking up the path she wondered if she was doing the right thing by coming back here. She stood at the front door, two years ago she would have run around back and used the side or back door into the house, now she didn't feel she had the privilege of that.

She rang the door bell and as she waited she considered turning around and never looking back. However the door opened and a disheveled man appeared at the door, he looked like he had seen better days, he looked like he hadn't shaved in days and was wearing a bathrobe, "what do you want, can't you see I don't want to by any…" he stopped as he stared at her, "Aaron, is that you?"

"Dad!" Aaron breathed out softly, "yes it is me, I understand if you don't want to see me."

"Aaron I…" Bill started as Aaron turned to go, "No, Aaron, please come in, I want to see you. I want a explanation for two years ago." Aaron turned back around and walked up to the door and stepped in. However once inside she didn't make an effort to hug him she felt like she was a shunned person returning home because of an awkward situation. She treated herself like a guest in the house. "Aaron, are you alright, do you think you have a hug somewhere in there for your old man." He asked gently and Aaron walked up and hugged him however it was more of an empty hug, not like what they had shared so long ago. When Bill noticed that she was not going to do anything to make herself feel at home he gestured to the living room, "please Aaron take a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine." Aaron said sitting rigidly in a chair. She reached into her bag and pulled out the blanket that had been made and given to her when she met her real parents.

Bill returned with a glass of water and handed it to her, "here you go honey. Uh… that is an interesting blanket."

"Thanks dad." Aaron said looking at it and then looking up to him.

"At least you still call me dad." He said with a bit of rye humor. "So you want to tell me where you have been? I am not angry with you, you don't need to sit on edge thinking anytime I am going to throw you out on the streets."

"Dad, it is complicated, I don't know if I can tell you everything." Aaron said looking at the blanket.

"Well then tell me what you can I really would like to know. Aaron you owe me at least this, please?'

"Alright, when I called you the last time, I was calling from a cell phone deep into the mountains out side of Angel Grove inside the power rangers' headquarters. I found out the answers I needed that day but as those answers came more questions formed. I found out that when I passed out at school, my brother had died, he had been killed in a war that I am currently fighting in; I am continuing his legacy."

"Aaron, are you crazy you don't have a brother, how many times did we explain that you were Marissa's only child when you were younger and would wake up screaming that you wanted your brother." Bill said sternly

"Dad you don't get it do you? Marissa was not my real mother, she never was and never will be; don't you ever wonder why she disappeared soon after I left? I know dad because Andros my friend who I now think of as a brother, showed me the report about a year ago of the report of the woman, you called Marissa's execution for failing to complete her mission." Aaron reached into her bag and pulled out a stack of pictures, "Andros, gave me these, they are all the proof you need."

Bill looked through the pictures, the top one which got his attention first, it was of a young woman who could be no older the twenty standing proud in a green dress next to a man in a silver uniform, the most noticeable feature was that the woman was very pregnant. "Dad that is my real mother, her name is Kina and the man next to her is my real father Rabin. In that picture, I think Andros said she was about six months pregnant."

"She wasn't very old was she?' Bill said eyeing the picture

"No she was about eighteen when she had Zhane and I. but on KO-35 that is a common age to have your first. Kerovian's still believe on Marrying young however they take very good care of the young mothers, if there was no war going on right now, I could very possible have been celebrating my marriage to someone within the year or so."

Bill flipped to the next picture, "Aaron what about this one?"

"That one was soon after my brother and I were born. Kina-mother was so happy, we had been a difficult pregnancy on her naturally small frame; in fact the doctors told her that she probably wouldn't be able to get pregnant again. Zhane and I were her only children."

"What about this one?" Bill replied flipping to the next one.

"That one is a picture of Zhane and I with Andros just after his little sister Karone was born. We were a year younger then Andros and didn't yet understand that the fourth child of out generation of rangers had been born; we barely recognized that we were going to grow up to become rangers except for the fact that we were treated in a very specialized way.

Aaron went on telling about the pictures, until they got to the last picture, that was of Zhane with Kina and Rabin the day he got his morpher. Because of circumstances he had gotten his morpher just after he turned fourteen. "Aaron he looks, looked just like you, I wish I could have known him, have you seen your birth parents yet?"

"Yes I have, I ran into her by accident, I was on Triforia where she lives in a refugee camp. She gave me this blanket, and she made it with love that is why I don't care that it doesn't look pretty, to me it is the best thing I have, it is better then anything that Marissa ever bought me." Aaron sobbed

"Aaron, only answer me one more question, then you owe me nothing more. What are some of those terms you used, KO-35 Triforia?"

"KO-35 is the planet I was born on Dad, I was not born on Earth, but don't freak I am Human. KO-35 is also called Kerova and it was a colony world before it fell the day my brother died. All the people, and the population was at about three million or so, had to leave, some died in the process and more and more die every day. My people live in refugee camps all over the galaxy some families were split apart because ships couldn't take on whole families and as a result they might not be in the same camps as loved ones. My parents are in a fairly civilized camp on a planet called Triforia, I have heard that Andros' parents and little sister are safe in a civilized on however they are still rudimentary. Some people are in camps on planets that don't want them and they give them hardly any supplies if any, they have to do with what they have or what is delivered by planets that can supply extra food for them.

Andros and I have been fighting for the last two years for them, it is our dream that one day all those people can return to KO-35 and regain their normal lives. That is why I have not come home before that, I was wondering if you would still accept me after not having any contact with you for so long that is why I was on edge." Aaron said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Aaron, no matter what happens this is and will always be your home, although I am curious to know what brought you back to earth?" Bill said smiling and came over to hug Aaron.

"I came back because of some event's that have happened; the mentor of the power rangers branch here on earth was kidnapped and is currently being held by the forces of evil. Andros and I have been forced to meld and form one team with some of the earth rangers. We are here making repairs on our ship which was damaged in a surprise attack." Aaron paused, "I will tell this also because it is important, that you know the whole truth but you absolutely cannot tell anyone else anything that I have said to you don't even tell Ashley that you know. Ashley is one of the earth rangers that joined up with us."

"Wow both my daughters fighting for the safety of this world and others out there, I will not tell Aaron, you have my honest word as your father, even if I Adopted you after having been told a lie as to your origins, I still want to be a father figure in your life if you will let me be." Aaron nodded and fell into a hug with him not letting go she was glad to hug him once again like she did when she was younger. "Stay the night, it is late, I would like to spend more time with you, two years is a long time."

"I was planning on staying away from the ship till at least tomorrow night anyway. I am glad you want me to stay the night." Aaron smiled.

"there is the famous Aaron smile," Bill laughed, "you will find your room completely unchanged from the day you left, I refused to put anything away, however I know that there is no way you will be able to fit into your old clothes. You look well Aaron; you don't look like you have been starving yourself as you used to, I admit now to you thati always had a problem with you and your friends wanting to be so skinny that you came very close to being Anorexic."

"That was one of the first things that Andros changed about me, he forced me to eat like a pig my first few weeks, he wouldn't let me choose my own food, he would serve me and treat me like a little kids by forcing me to sit at the table till I had eaten a sufficient portion of the food in front of me. There were times that I wanted to fight him over it."

_Flashback_

"_Andros why do you make me keep eating, don't you understand that I am full. I never eat as much as you just gave me, I have a small appetite," Aaron complained_

"_Aaron I don't care whether you think you are full, you are at an unhealthy weight and that is something I want to change." You can't be full, it is nearly impossible to have as small an appetite as you have right now. You barely ate anything off of that plate and I gave you a small serving. Looking at that plate I can barely see that you even touched it. Please Aaron, I don't want to lose you because you don't eat enough and then you go hungry during a battle, you need to eat more, just because you got some of your strength back in the last couple of days does not mean you are better, you can be a heck of a lot stronger if you just stop starving yourself. I will keep feeding you like this till I am sure you are capable of eating on your own."_

_Aaron pouted and took another spoonful from her plate and stuffed it in her mouth. After swallowing she replied, "Are you happy know?" Andros answered with a no and that she should eat some more._

_This went on for several nights and even into the coming weeks, it was almost a month before Andros could trust her to eat a normal meal on her own and not lie about how much she ate._

Present

"Andros cured you of your near eating disorder then? He must really care for you, if he did that. Do you feel for him and should I be planning to hear the wedding bells ringing soon." Bill teased Aaron.

"Dad, Andros and I like each other lots bit not in that fashion, we think of each other as brother and sister we depend on each other. If you want to be listening for wedding bells Ashley and Andros like each other although they won't admit it yet. I can tell that they have both fallen for each other." Aaron looked at the stairs then at her watch, I am going to go to bed, it is late by my time standards.

Aaron walked into her room, just as Bill had said he hadn't touched anything other then keeping clean sheets on the bed and the room dust free. Closing the door behind her she pulled her various hair clips out letting her hair unroll and fall down her back. She grabbed her brush from her bag and proceeded to brush it out before she braided it up for the night.

Aaron then turned to the clock and considered setting it so she could get up and train in the morning. 'No, why should I. I should treat myself like tomorrow is my day off, I will let myself sleep in. she laid her head down on the bed and pulled her mothers blanket around her and slept a long and restful sleep.

Mega ship

6:30

TJ was just walking into the training chambers with the rest of the rangers, "yes we actually made it here before six thirty this morning, how do you like that Aaron; we are actually up early." TJ paused and looked around the room, "uhh where is Aaron?" he asked seeing only Andros.

"Aaron won't be joining us this morning because she is not here today, I gave her the day off because she needed the time to think, she left last night after you went to bed. She might be back tonight, she might not. She'll know when she needs to come back. She might be tough on the outside but there is so much to Aaron that you don't know and that she won't let out. Like me she seals her problems up and every now and then she just needs to get away for a while. You will never know some of the things I hide beneath my surface. She will be fine don't worry about her, if we need her I was told where to look for her but not to use it unless we are really in need." Andros said turning to the mats, "today I am going to instruct you in some of your weaknesses." And the lesson went on.

Earth: Vermont

8:00 ship time/ 10:00 AM EST (the ship is not operating in PST(which I think is the time they use in California))

"Aaron are you up?" Bill knocked on Aaron's door he was worried because she had not gotten up yet. Even two years ago while she enjoyed sleeping in she would never sleep this late.

Aaron rolled over for a minute forgetting where she was and looked at the clock and flew out of bed. "yeah, dad I am up. I have never slept in that late. Uhg, I wanted to sleep in but I never thought I would sleep in this late. You can come in dad if you want I am decent." Aaron said playing with her hair ties, taking out her braids.

Bill walked in just as she was finishing taking her first braid out. "wow, Aaron, I didn't realize how long your hair was last night. I know your hair always grew fast but I never imagined that it could grow that long in just two years. You must never have cut it in the last two years am I right?"

"your right, short hair while it looks cool if it is too long to not stay out of your face but to short to do anything with is a real pain when your life depends on you being able to see, I have just let it grow out and this is the length it ended up at and I left it and I love it because you can do so much to it contrary to popular belief that long hair is unworkable."

"I took the day off from work so I could spend the day with you, I was thinking about going to get a bite to eat, "I was going to suggest a lat breakfast but I think an early lunch would be more appropriate. Then I wanted to tek you to the mall so you can always have some clothes here, so this place will be more of a home if you want it. Also Benji, calls every week to see if I heard from you, he was in love with you back then and I think he still is, he always calls, he was concerned when I said that you were not coming home anytime soon, I think it would be a pleasant surprise for you to go an see him. You were best friends early on and I think while you are visiting you should see him. Did you see Lexi yet, she moved to Angel grove about a year and a half ago to pursue her modeling career, her parents are so proud that she has gone as far as she has with her career."

"Yeah dad I saw her, I saw her yesterday, she and I have nothing in common anymore. We have completely different lives now. She called me fat among other things even going so far as accusing me of joining an ultra conservative cult because of the way I dressed. She cannot accept someone who is different from her." Aaron said walking over to her to where she had set her hair clips and went about rolling her hair up.

"Could you leave your hair at least partially down, I think it is beautiful and don't want you to hide your hair." Aaron looked at him before letting her hair down and pulling only the front of her hair back into a style similar to what she had worn the day before. "How about I go down stairs, you can meet me down there when you are done and we can decide where to go from there."

Fifteen minutes later Aaron walked down the stairs wearing the skirt from the afternoon before except now she wore a black shirt with it instead of the white one from the day before. "Alright dad I am ready to go." Bill watched her come down the stairs, "Dad I was thinking, about what you said and I would like to meet with Benji as soon as possible, I want to reconnect with him, but I don't really want to go to the mall, I don't really need anything I have everything I could want on the ship, it is easy enough to just bring some clothes with me when I come."

"Alright well, I just remembered that Benji is doing half day's this year so he can work to earn money for next year to pay for college so I was thinking of going to see if he has to work today and taking him to lunch with us?" Bill smiled

"Dad, your evil!" Aaron hit him on the shoulder with a joking look in her eyes, "but I can be even worse, drop me off at the restaurant and I will get us some seats while you go get him so I can surprise him."


	7. Leaving

Disclaimer: If you odn't know my disclaimer for this story go and read it in chapter 1

Bill dropped Aaron off at a restaurant that had once been both of their favorites. Bill went by the school to talk to Benji. He found him just leaving his last class. Benji still went to the school Aaron had gone to and was now a senior saving up for College by doing all his classes in the morning and working most afternoons so he could pay off his tuition to this fancy private school and have money to go to college, his parents had made an agreement that they would match him dollar for dollar in his tuition's what ever he could pay they would pay so he was trying to get as much money as possible.

"Benji!" Bill called out when he saw the boy Benji waved and walked over, "I was thinking we could go out grab a bite to eat, if you don't have to work that is. I just was feeling really down and wanted to talk to someone who misses Aaron as much as I do."

"Uh sure, I don't work today till four and it would be good to get out and eat some real food other then cafeteria food for once, thanks." He climbed into the front seat of the car. "So where we going, anywhere specific?"

"No not really, just that buffet on main street, you know the one Aaron really enjoyed, I haven't been there since Aaron left and would like to try it see if it has changed any." Bill explained

Benji laughed, "I think that qualifies as specific, Aaron was a real health nut and she found out that they had the best salad bar."

Bill drove into the parking lot and the two walked in but didn't wait for the hostess to seat them instead he walked over to the tables and Benji who was afraid of getting in trouble, because he had always been extremely cautious but got a startled look when he saw Bill sit down at a table with a girl that was facing away form him but Benji guessed she was no ordinary dinner guest.

Walking up to the table he stopped dead in his tracks when the girl moved her head slightly, "Aaron, is that really you?" He sat down and placed his hands on the table, "Oh my…" he whistled, "you sure have changed. What made you come home?"

"I don't know seeing Ashley again after two years made me think that maybe seeing the people I called family was important. I had avoided the fact for the last two years, when I went away I told Dad I didn't know when I would return but the truth is that I could have returned anytime I wanted, there was nothing keeping me away. I just thought now was as good a time as any. I met up with Lexi, I was in Angel Grove and I saw her."

Bill stood up, "I think I am going to go get something to eat, I will let you two talk." He scooted away.

"Your dad planed that, getting us back together?" Benji smiled

"It was partially my idea I wanted to see you again. He told me that you called every week asking if there was any word from me; before that I wasn't to sure whether I really wanted to see any of my old friends, I mean Lexi she and I are on opposite sides of the playing field now."

"Aaron why did you really come home, you said something about making amends, is something wrong? Your not pregnant are you and just using this trip home to get sympathy trips from your father?" Benji asked sternly

"I… gosh No, Benji, why do you have to be so difficult you were always jealous, I haven't even turned seventeen yet, I am not that stupid. Up until four days ago, I only lived with a boy that I have come to think of as my brother. Do I really look like someone who is immoral and would do those kinds of things? I may have been on some of those seedy tracks when I was fourteen but I have changed. Going with Andros was the best thing that could have happened; he helped me see me for I truly was." Aaron paused, "Did you know that I had a twin brother or that I had been kidnapped when I was just two? No, no one did, Andros showed me the truth he helped me recover from any of my mixed up ways. He is like my brother he has been my life, I am too responsible to go back to my old ways." Aaron started to rise from the table, "I am going to get something to eat."

Bill returned to the table, "I take it you said something that upset her? Don't worry too much she has been really emotional, last night when she showed up at the door, she thought I was going to disown her for staying away as long as she did. I think it has something to do with making room for two sets of parent's." Bill smiled and Benji looked at him questionably, "I guess sometime during those two years she met her birth parents, they don't have an easy life, I think she feels a bit guilty that she lived a comfortable life with Marissa and I, while her parents lived a life of hardship."

"She said she had been kidnapped, what does that mean?" Benji said looking in her direction

"It means what it means Benji, Marissa lied to me our whole relationship, she kidnapped Aaron, then came to me and married me to cover up her crime, she wanted a child and kidnapped Aaron to get it then used me to marry me and make it look alright that she had a kid."

"What about the fact that she said she had a twin what about that?"

"Apparently she did but he died in a fight two years ago at about the time she passed out, which was the event that set this all into motion. I just found this all out last night from her, she shared with me a ton of information some of which I just cannot reveal partially because I don't want to accept it.

Aaron returned, "I don't know, I packed everything in the back of the car but I feel that maybe I have been a bit awkward with everyone, with my sudden appearance, I think after we eat, I am going to pack it and catch my bus out of here."

"Aaron, please honey, don't leave so soon, you said no one was going to be looking for you till this evening at the earliest, please can't you stay just a few hours longer." Bill pleaded

"I don't know, I just feel awkward being here, I mean Benji you accused me of being pregnant. Yes I am different, I have put on weight, my hair has grown out and I don't dress as liberal as I used to, but you know I am ok with that." Aaron took a mouth full of the food she had eaten.

"You know I am not really hungry right now." Benji said standing up, "but I am going to see what is up there anyways."

"Aaron, did you need to be that hard on him, he cared for you two years ago, I saw it every time he looked at you, and he still does, he was enamored with you farther then teenaged romances usually go, and two years ago you ate it up, he still feels the same way about you Aaron, he looks at you the same way."

"What are you my match maker, dad?" Aaron demanded, "I am not interested anymore, what can he see in me, he likes girls like Lexi who are so skinny that their clothing size is almost off the chart." Aaron finished what was on her plate. "Dad I have got to go, tell Benji that if he really cares about me, he should come to Angel Grove and look for me. I will come back to visit with you but only with you." She then stood up and walked away.

Benji returned, "Where's Aaron?" He said looking around for her.

"Gone she has flown her cage once again, she said if you really want you will go to her. You would go to Angel Grove and find her, she will not come back to you; you have to go to her she was quite clear, that if she still means anything to you, she wants to make you work to prove your love for her." Bill said as he watched Aaron out the window grabbing her things and walking out of the parking lot."

Aaron walked a ways till she came to that field where she had landed the night before, it was away from houses and not many people ventured into this field, no one owned the farm house that sat on the land two years ago and she could see in the distance that it still looked to be true. Grabbing her morpher out of her bag she secured the bag to her back and called out for her Galaxy glider. She took off with out a look backwards and headed back to the mega ship.

Getting back to the ship she found that only Andros and Alpha were on board. " Andros, I am back, I can see that I wasn't needed in my absence." Aaron laughed.

"Yes, the others are at school, they needed to go, you weren't even gone twenty-four hours I was expecting you to be away longer." he looked at her and noticed a look in her eyes. "Aaron is something wrong? You have that look in your eyes that only makes its way there when something has gone badly."

Aaron broke down and started to cry, Andros grabbed her and refused to let go and he guided her down the corridor to the lift where he took her to her room, "I don't know Andros," She cried it was just incredibly awkward meeting with one of my old friends, he accused me of only coming back because I was pregnant, I didn't know what to say except defend myself. Then my dad I think took the wrong idea and tried to match us together, I finally told my friend that if he really wanted me he would have to come for me, that I wasn't going to come to him he would have to come for me and prove he loved me." Aaron cried deeply into his arms and Andros just sat there for her.

After a few minutes she stopped and looked at him, "Andros why are you doing this for me? Why have you done everything you have over the last two years?"

"Because Aaron you are like my sister, and you need to know and understand that you are bigger then your friends, they obviously haven't gone through with a complete change of life style as you have. It seems your friend Lexi doesn't like change and that she knows you no longer support her unhealthy life style, she doesn't want anything to do with you. This boy that you have been talking about meeting again today seems to want you because he thinks you are as gullible as you used to be." Andros stopped when he heard foot steps in the corridor, "The others must be back from school, Aaron stay here and relax, I will bring you something to eat after we are done with the chores, I will tell them you aren't back yet just relax, besides you aren't really in a state where you would be helpful to them or getting chores done. Consider this part of your day off." Andros walked out when he was certain that all the others were in their rooms changing so that they would not see him leave Aaron's room.

LLLL

The next morning

6:30

The team gathered in the training room, "Aaron's not back yet?" Ashley asked, "I hope everything is alright."

Aaron marched into the room, "Everything is fine and I am back," Aaron answered tersely. The other rangers silently agreed that she sounded tense.

Andros looked at her and pointed out side the room and they both went and stood there to talk outside of hearing range of the other rangers, "Are you sure you are fine? The others picked up that you sound tense, maybe you should relax a little bit, I will train them, take this morning and work out with a simulation so you can properly take out your anger." Aaron went off to the simu-deck while Andros returned to the training room

"Where is Aaron, Andros?" Cassie asked when he returned.

"She is going to train by herself today, she has some anger and emotional problems that she needs to work out on her own and I think by letting her train with you she would cause some damage to you. I have seen her before like this and trust me, she doesn't hold back it would be dangerous to let her train with all of us, I get the same way when something like that is thrown at me." Andros proceeded to look at each of them, "Well let's get started, we don't have all morning where you four need to go to school today"

The other rangers finished training and as they walked past the simu-deck they saw Aaron training against a simulated monster, however she was doing so unmorphed and amazingly looked like she had an advantage over it. TJ was the first to speak when they passed the simu-deck, "Wow, is all I can say, even if we were morphed we would probably be struggling if we were fighting a creature like that, I never had an idea how strong Aaron was, even if that is only because she has a fire lit beneath her right now, she is still powerful. Maybe we should start to respect her more, Carlos?"

"What why bring me into it?" Carlos protested

Ashley stepped forward, "oh you know, Carlos, these last few days you have tortured her, made her feel like you were better then her, treated her like she was an ice queen or something, she just wanted us to learn our places on board this ship three days ago. You were quite hostile to her yesterday while cleaning, she is our teammate as well." Cassie agreed with Ashley with a nod of her head.

"Whatever," Carlos said and walked away on his own to go get breakfast with the others following.

When the other rangers left Andros went to find Aaron and found her still pounding the heck out of the simulation, "you just won't let that one die will you, you keep brining it back so you can pound on it don't you." Andros accused and then laughed, "so have you taken out enough of your anger or whatever is bothering you that you can help with repairs?" he asked switching off the simulation.

"What choice did you just give me?" Aaron asked walking over and in the process commanding a towel to come to her. She rarely used her telekinesis preferring to go over and pick most items up by hand.

"Well if I didn't cut you off, you would most likely keep going until you got worn out; I have seen you do so when you aren't thinking rationally. Now lets go make repairs to the ship so that, when the others come back they only have to do their chores and we can take off seeing as it is a weekend we can go and search for Zordon with out compromising our four teammates." Andros took her hand and dragged her out of the room.

LLL

Afternoon

The four other rangers repaired to find that the ship was running at full power and was capable of long distance voyages once again. They changed and went to the command deck where they found Andros standing near the flight control. "We are going to be searching for Zordon, during the last few days I have gotten a pretty good idea as to where Dark Specter might be, however I can't guarantee results this weekend, seeing as we are going to have to come back here during the week so you can attend school on a semi-normal basis."

"What about Aaron?" Cassie asked.

"What about me," Aaron replied walking onto the deck. She looked much more calm and relaxed then she had earlier.

Andros turned around and spoke to DECA, "DECA set a course for the most probable galaxy where searches showed positive results from scans."


	8. That's not possible

Disclaimer: if you don't know my discliamer go back and read it.

AN: Ok I am very serious review, people are obviously reading it becasue my stat counter says they are, so what is the problem wiht not reviewing, do you think I am a joke or do you not think this is a good story, review and tell me that, as long as it is not a totally bad review I will accept it. Be kind I am a poor college student and only want to get acknowledged in something that comes easily to me, and that is writing fanfiction.

LLL

Angel Grove

June

Aaron was walking in the park; she had relented after a few weeks and had gone out to get a few outfits. That had been in October, she and Andros had become a team with the former turbo rangers almost nine months ago. Today she was wearing a green V-neck shirt with a white Cameo underneath and blue jeans. It was a nice day and while the rangers were taking their finals she was enjoying the sun and the warm breeze.

A lot had happened in the last nine months, Karone had been found but was gone again, she had been recaptured by the UAOE and this time she was brainwashed to be a cold and evil villain, nothing like before because now she was even more ruthless. Aaron's train of thought was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Aaron, Aaron, you are one tough person to catch up to." It was Benji, "Your father told me, your terms. I knew I had to come and find you but I had to wait till I graduated, which I have, I love you Aaron and I will chase you forever if that is what I need to do."

"I…" Aaron's communicator beeped, "I need to go if you really are serious you will come and find me again." Aaron ran off as fast as she could. It had to be the psychos, they had been terrorizing the rest of the rangers recently, she was lucky that there was no green psycho, it made her job a bit easier.

Aaron got almost to the scene and was about to morph when she felt something hit her, it was warm and it hurt her through and through, ass he fell to the ground just clinging to consciousness, she heard a psycho, "Astronama will be pleased that we have finished off the unruly sixth ranger."

Aaron had no idea how long she laid there just barely keeping a grip on consciousness when she felt a hand on her, "Aaron, what happened, who would do this to you; please talk to me." It was Benji he had evidently pursued her when she ran away.

She managed to gather enough strength to say a few faint words, "Don't worry about me, get Ashley." Aaron then fainted into unconsciousness as she heard and felt Benji shake her.

"Aaron, no I am not going to leave you here, I need to get you to a hospital." He kept trying to bring her out of it.

Ashley had just been reporting to the same call when she saw Benji shaking Aaron, "Hey get away form her!" Ashley said running over to him, "what did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, I saw her a little while ago and she told me that if I still loved her, I would come find her, I didn't know what that meant so I ran after her, when I caught up to her a saw a strange creature fire something at her. I waited till the thing was gone and I came over to her. She told me to get Ashley, I couldn't leave her though." Benji explained

"She wants Ashley then go get this Ashley that she wants." Neither of the two recognized each other. But Benji stood up and nodded then ran off trying with all his might to find someone named Ashley who would know Aaron, little did he know that he had just been talking to her. Ashley kneeled next to Aaron, "you certainly get into a lot of trouble don't you Aaron. I should probably get you back to the mega ship before he returns so we can assess the damage the psycho inflicted on you."

Once on the mega ship Ashley had Aaron teleported right to the med bay and was currently looking over some scans she had taken, they were confusing to her and she had been studying different types of scans having taken the role as the nurturing one on board and caring for her teammates when they were ill. She would have to go ask Andros when the rest got back for fighting.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Aaron's unconsciousness **_

**_Aaron awakened in a sort of dream state however she did not realize this at first; she just wondered how she had gotten from the park to KO-35. Then she saw him leaning against a tree. "Aaron, you are stronger then your enemy."_**

"_**What who are you? Why did you bring me here?" Aaron asked puzzled**_

"_**I am ashamed that you don't recognize me Aaron though we have not physically seen each other since we were two, I have been in your memories and if you just knew where to look in your mind, you would know that a part of me has always been there."**_

"**_Zhane, is that really you? You mean I am within my own memories, am I dying? It has been three years since you died."_**

"**_Yes it is me and no you are not dying, at least not if I can help it, you were tricked by the psychos because they know that they could never have a green member so they want to eliminate you to even up their odds." He walked over to Aaron, "I can't keep you here very long, while these are a part of your own memories, they exist outside in a place that we shared and seeing as I no longer technically live it no technically no longer exists and every moment spent here is a greater risk to you. Just know I will protect you and that as long you live my spirit and my liveliness exists in you, my twin, maybe one day we will be formally reunited. I know the secret to the weapon the psychos used on you and I have counteracted the weapons effects on your body, keep on fighting for me please Aaron." Zhane hugged her and as he did so she felt her body fade from this reality, this secret place they had once unknowingly shared._**

Aaron bolted up. Andros and Ashley were there. "Aaron, what happened?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling Zhane is still sort of alive somehow, He and I, we were just talking in my unconsciousness, he said the psychos had a new weapon that was supposed to even up the odds on their team, he said that through his strength he would be there with me and that he had counteracted the weapon they used on me." Aaron cried, "He hugged me, and told me that I had to stay strong for him so that one day we may be reunited, I have no idea what he meant by that."


	9. Advice from the dead

Disclaimer: go back and read it in the first chapter I can tell you that none of the characters ownership status has changed.

thank you for the reviews. they mean alot to me, I want ot know that I am writing a good story just as you do when you write.

"Aaron that is impossible though, I know what I saw and I saw Zhane die, I saw him die three years ago, you passed out three years ago from an emotional overload, that could only result from him dieing." Andros protested, "Is it possible that what you saw was a trick by the psychos?"

"No Andros, I know with my heart that I saw and talked to Zhane, sure you may have seen his body die but did his consciousness really die, he could be trapped, it has happened to others, why not Zhane. And my passing out could have been no more then Zhane's Anguish at losing the battle." Aaron pleaded.

"Aaron I don't want to see you get hurt, hoping that Zhane is alive." Andros said.

"Andros, I know what he said, I won't go searching for him; he said he will be with me as he has been for a while. He was just making his presence known to me. I don't need to go looking for him because he is already here Andros." Aaron explained with smile on her face that radiated across her face.

LLL

"Aaron, I think you are crazy." TJ stared her down later on Command when Ashley finally let Aaron go. "You're saying you are now talking to your dead brother. I think you are going crazy more and more by the second."

Cassie looked at Aaron, "No offence but, I don't see how Zhane could still be even vaguely alive; we have all seen the video, numerous times, and we clearly see Zhane getting hit and dying. You believed this until just now as well. Is one vision that could be a dream of an unconscious person going to change what you believe?"

"I know what I saw, I saw him and he knows what is going to happen, in the next month or two. We are going to win this battle with the psychos." Aaron looked at her watch, "I am going to go down to the beach; I need to think about some things." She walked out the door without a glance behind her.

LLL

On the beach she wore a long length skirt that came from her Kerovian collection of clothing, it was a gauzy material that was green. It felt light and the breeze that came from off shore whipped around her, with the skirt she wore a matching green shirt. She was just walking around enjoying the sunlight as it faded. Her mother had found the outfit among their belongings in the refugee camp and had insisted that Aaron take it. It had taken a little modifying to fit her seeing as her mother was so lithe and tiny. Luckily most Kerovian clothes were made to be adjusted so one size could fit many different sizes.

"Aaron, you should be in the hospital, I was looking for you everywhere; I saw you get hit with some form of weapon, you were unconscious and it looked like you were in a lot of pain, what are you doing walking around." Benji asked coming along side her.

"I don't know what your saying Benji," Aaron said turning slightly away from him so he could not see into her eyes and tell that she was lying to him. "I was never unconscious, I ran from you earlier because Andros was calling me, he had something important to tell me."

"Aaron, I am not delusional, I saw you lying on the ground and when I came back you were not there, what happened?"

"Benji, nothing happened, get it through your thick skull. Now if you want to torture me some more I will just leave and you can forget about ever having a relationship with me." Aaron said flying around madly and acting like someone scolding their puppy.

"Aaron does that mean, what I think it means? That you still have feelings for me?"

"Maybe, don't get your hopes up, now go, I need to be alone to think, come find me some other time and I will think between those times whether I do want a relationship with you."

Benji looked down to the ground, "Aaron, I only have a few more days left in Angel grove before I have to return to Vermont and to work where I am still working before going away to college, I have gotten into Julliard, I want to be a conductor one day and continue living with music. I have loved music since before our short lived band." He then walked away from her and Aaron turned and watched him walk away.

Aaron sat down on the sand and closed her eyes. She felt a presence around her but it wasn't like Benji's presence, one where she wanted him but she didn't at the same time. Opening her eyes she found that the beach had changed slightly, it was almost as if it was broad daylight however it had been twilight before she closed them. Zhane stood only a short distance away and was smiling at her. "I don't trust him Aaron, he seems like the type to double cross people."

"Zhane, I thought I could only see you in my unconscious? What are you doing here?"

"I found a way to stay in contact with you, it will probably use up what little energy I have left faster then if I was to be a silent helper but I want to take that risk, you are my twin sister and you shouldn't be alone. I will only do this periodically so that I can still help you in other ways. I think if I keep this limited I can have a month or two of helping you. I have to go now, but tell Andros, that I have seen him with Ashley, I think they make a cute couple and that he should kiss her soon or I will be forced to take action." Zhane started to vanish from Aaron's vision and everything began to darken again and she realized that it was Zhane that had made everything bright. (AN: that whole scene was for AHAY)

It was quite dark now so Aaron decided now was as good a time as any to return to the ship. She stood up and looking around to make sure no one was around teleported to the ship. Aaron kept to herself for the rest of the evening not wanting the others to make fun of her by calling her crazy for having these visions.

It was late when Andros finally decided to see if she was alright, "Aaron can I come in?" he asked knocking on her door.

"Yes Andros, of course you can." Aaron replied and Andros stepped in.

"Aaron, what is wrong now, I know the others don't believe you but I am having a hard time believing it myself." Andros walked over to where she sat.

"Andros, maybe you will believe me on this one, while I was down on the beach Zhane came to me again, said he found away to keep in contact with me however he has limited energy and he will probably use it all up in a month or two but he said he is willing to take the risk periodically. He also told me and this message is directly for you and no one else, you and Ashley make a cute couple and if you don't kiss her soon he will take action in his own way." Aaron mimicked Zhane's tone when he had told her that.

"You're serious Aaron? Well I have to say that some of it sounds like Zhane. Like for instance taking a huge risk is what he is famous for. What did he look like?"

"Andros he looked like Zhane except that he glowed like a miniature sun, it was different then form my vision while unconscious because there her looked totally human, solid, when he appeared on the beach he was also sort of translucent." Aaron laughed, "He is also protective of me as he should rightly be so, just prior to him showing himself Benji was on the beach with me. The first thing Zhane said was that he didn't trust him."

"I think you convinced me, it sure sounds a lot like Zhane. I just wish I could see him. I would want to kick his but for sacrificing himself in my place." Andros laughed

LLL

Earth

Angel Grove High's Graduation

Aaron and Andros were sitting on the edge of an aisle in the field where the graduation procession was about to start Ashley was going to walk right along where they were sitting. Andros could see her in the distance looking very proud in her gold graduation gown. Andros had yet to kiss Ashley in the last four days since Aaron had had the vision and told Andros.

As Ashley passed both of them stood up and cheered her on just as they had done with Cassie before her. Unfortunately Andros felt himself propelled out of the aisle where he stood and in to Ashley's arms thus halting the march. As Andros went flying Aaron started to yell what sounded like Zhane's name but was hushed as she started laughing. The next thing Andros found was that he and Ashley were kissing each other and everyone in the rest of her class was looking at her to know what had provoked that and put a halt to the ceremony.

Ashley looked bug-eyed at Andros as he kissed her then remembering what was going on and quickly composed himself. Separating himself from Ashley and letting the procession continue.

After the final part of the ceremony Ashley stalked over to Andros, "Andros what was that?" she asked not sounding happy with him.

"Ashley it is hard to explain but Andros had nothing to do with it, Zhane threatened Andros." Aaron explained.

"Aaron, I thought we agreed that Zhane was dead and that you are just being fooled." TJ said coming over to them.

"No TJ, it really is Zhane, Aaron told me some of the things he said and they are only things Zhane would say. She even told me about the threat, he told her that if I didn't kiss Ashley he would take action and evidently he wanted it to be spectacular." Andros frowned

Just then a reporter pushed through the crowd, "Excuse me miss but can I have your name for the record, and yours as well sir?" Ashley and Andros gave their names however the reporter kept prodding for a second name from Andros; Andros wouldn't give him one partially because he didn't have one.

LLL

The next day Ashley stormed onto command after having gone down to town to pick up a few supplies seeing as now that school was out, they could take off and look harder for Zordon. With her she had two newspapers. "Andros look at this, for a dead person Zhane certainly gave us a lot of attention; we are on two big newspapers in the area." She threw down the first which was a picture of Andros being propelled into Ashley and it was captioned, 'I swear someone pushed me! The oldest excuse in the books' followed underneath with a short article saying how apparently someone couldn't wait to see these two teens kiss, yesterday during Angel Grove high's graduation a boy was pushed into his girlfriend who was in the graduating class.

The next news paper was also front page but used their names. The picture was of Andros and Ashley kissing while Ashley looked at him bug-eyed, it was captioned 'eager interruption' followed underneath by another short blurb, 'apparently yesterday during A.G.H's Graduation Mr. Andros (last name unknown) was very eager to kiss his girlfriend Miss. Ashley Hammond and kissed her very eagerly during the processional, in such a fashion that interrupted the whole procession.' "My mother is having a hay-day, she never knew you and I liked each other. She insists that you are inappropriate and a little too eager to get down my pants. Despite my telling her otherwise of course, I don't think I am going to be able to show my face at my mother's house for a while. It is a good thing we are taking off this evening."

"I will understand if you want to put a little distance between you and I, Ashley. That was quite embarrassing for both of us." Andros replied continuing with his work.

"No Andros, actually I liked it, I was wondering when you would kiss me. Not that I am overly eager, I believe in saving myself for marriage." Ashley smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

LLL

Aaron went to the park to think and to see if Zhane would come to her, she wanted to yell at him. She walked to a place in the park where there was no one and laid down closing her eyes. When she opened them Zhane was standing there however he wasn't as bright as he had been the lat time she had seen him but she didn't know if that was because it was daylight out or if it was evidence of the energy drain he had talked about.

"I know, I know, you want to yell at me, tell me that it was stupid to do that during her graduation, I just couldn't resist the temptation. I can't stay long Aaron, I have to gather my energy back up, that took a lot more then I wanted to use but I found that actually having an effect on physical objects takes a lot of energy. If I don't go away for a short while I will be going to the after life for sure sooner then I want to. I will listen for if you need any help but I will be unable to come have these chats with you for a few weeks." He started to fade.

"Zhane what chats? When you come you do all the talking." Aaron pleaded

He stopped vanishing but didn't appear to get any stronger, "You don't need to talk, I know what you want to say, I am apart of you Aaron, and I will remain this way for the rest of my existence in this form." He vanished quickly before Aaron could say anything else.


	10. your supposed to be dead

Disclaimer: if you don't know the disclaimer please go back to the beginning.

thanks to those who review and i sure hope those fo you that are reading this story but not reviewing are enjoying the story but could you please be considerate and tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate it becasue positive fedback is what motivates me to write more for your enjoyment.

warning to my fellow reviewers (the ones that actually leave a review) there is a nasty rant at the bottom so if you review to my stories just ignore it and take it as a grain of salt, I am just really put out and am on a crusade to do something about it.

LLL

All the rangers were on Command getting ready to take off. Andros had gotten some extra supplies from NASADA so they would be able to make repairs to the ship in case of an emergency. Carlos started to tease Aaron, "So your invisible partially dead slash imaginary twin brother all on board?"

"Carlos, don't go there." Ashley scolded; "I think he has proven that he is authentic.

No he isn't on board, I don't know where he is, I have lost contact with him. He had to go back to his nothingness state for a while. He used a lot of his energy to push Andros and Ashley together." Aaron explained, "He said it was worth the effort but that it cost him about a week or so of energy so he has disappeared again and will not resurface unless we absolutely need him for the next few weeks I am out of touch with him, he wants to stay around as long as possible before he fully dies and goes to find out what heaven is like."

"Oh so great, he is really going to be a big help." What can he do to help us if his energy is depleted just by having an effect on something in out realm?" Carlos ranted

"You would be surprised, Carlos, what he can do, while he may not have any actual force he can get close to an enemy and tell me about their weakness', I can then in turn tell everyone else."

LLL

A month and a half later

Countdown to destruction

Aaron reflected on their losses, they were losing the battle for Earth, soon Earth would be no better then KO-35 a ghost town. Andros had taken off the night before. Now the five of them were about to reveal their identities to the whole world. Zhane had not yet made his presence really known to Aaron, he had told her in a dream that he was able to make contact with her again however something big was coming and he would rather conserve his energy for something he was planning to do if it was needed but it would most likely use it all up so if he was going to use it he would say his goodbyes to her before hand. This must be the bad thing he felt coming

The five of them were climbing the stairs to an office building where they would make their last stand. Zhane appeared and Aaron raised her hand to halt, "Zhane I guess this is good-bye then?"

"Yes unfortunately, I will make this last stand with you, or I will try to, tell the others if this doesn't work that I wish you all well in the future."

Aaron nodded "is this plan the reason you said you needed your morpher?"

"Yes unfortunately, to make this work I need to merge with the energy in my morpher." Zhane reached out and took the morpher from her hand. All the others saw was the silver morpher float in the air for a minute before disappearing.

"Was that Zhane?" Carlos Asked, having finally accepted Zhane as their invisible partner, Aaron nodded and walked on. "So the dead guy is using his morpher fun." Carlos joked, laughed and could have sworn after that something hit him. "I thought you lost energy for using force in our plane of existence?" Carlos responded in response rubbing his head."

"Zhane says it doesn't matter now he is going to be dead in a few hours anyways," Aaron replied being Zhane's voice.

Getting to the top of the building they all lined in a row leaving space next to Aaron for Zhane because Aaron said to. Although they didn't understand why he would need any space but of course Aaron could hear him and she knew his plans.

They all yelled, "We are the Power rangers." And morphed, to their surprise when they morphed there was a sixth ranger along side them. Zhane was using all of his energy to make himself visible to everyone.

Some one from down on the ground yelled up. It was obvious that they worked for Dark Specter. "But your supposed to be dead!" the villain yelled up.

"To some I was dead, but I was more of in an energy state like Zordon is now. Now I have found a way back to this plane of existence and you are all going to be very sorry for even attempting to kill me like you killed the rest of our team." Zhane led the attack at first as they came down and attacked the forces of evil proactively.

Zhane fought valiantly through most of the battle before he started to collapse. Aaron was next to him when it started to happen. "Aaron, I am sorry, I want you to know that I loved you and am glad I got to know you over the last few months." He handed her the morpher as he demorphed and very briefly all the rangers were in position to see Zhane's true form. A boy who looked very much like Aaron who wore a black version of their flight suits. He disappeared shortly after and Aaron seemed to collapse at first but picked her head up and continued to fight.

The battle was soon over as a golden streak appeared to flash through everything destroying all evil and demorphing them all, "Astronama, she has won," Cassie said looking to the sky.

The next few minutes were horrific as they waited to see what Astronama would do to them. How ever to their surprise, Andros came down the ramp carrying a limp Astronama. All the people in the crowd gasped to see their red ranger crying over the evil villain that had just had them on their knees. In a form of respect Andros laid her out and started to cry over her.

As the tears dripped onto her cold and lifeless face something began to happen and the color returned to her cheeks. Her hair turned blonde and her cyber-electronic armor disappeared. She became Karone once again. "Andros, how did I get here?" was the first words out of her mouth. Just as this happened everything vanished or repaired it self. People forgot the identities of the rangers if they didn't know of them before the battle. The rangers realized this and stood as if to go home. They understood the gift Zordon had given the earth, he knew that Earth was not ready to know everything about the rangers or the ways of the rangers Allies, he caused the earth to heal.

What was unseen to the rangers was that in the last bit of golden light two forms met.

Aaron stared as the golden light started to fade and cried. Both Zordon and Zhane were gone on the same day, 'how could this happen'. Aaron collapsed and was surprised when a hand offered itself through the crowds.

"Aaron Hammond, will you finally give me the chance I have been waiting for?" Benji appeared, "I have come back one last time to see if you will let me be a part of your life. I have come after you again and again like you asked, is your mind made up."

"Yes Benji it is, I have to say no, I have things still to work out, my parents they are ill and I need to go care for them, you have your life here, go to Julliard become a conductor, go on with your life maybe one day our lives will be thrown back together, but let us let fate play out for now." Aaron sobbed and turned around.

After they were out of sight Andros, walked alongside her, "Ill, huh? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know I know it is a lie, but I don't know Zhane said something in our conversations and it has been ringing in my head, I just don't think I belong with him at least right now. Besides my life would be too complicated for him and it would get in the way of his dreams." Aaron hung her head at the thought of Zhane. She then took one last look back at Benji to find that he was still standing there and when she looked at him and smiled he smiled back before turning around and walking into the crowds that were trying to make their way home.

AN: Short chapter I know, but if I went longer I would mesh together the conclusion and it would be ruined

LLL

AN2: Do you think I am a push over? All I am asking is to be reviewed could someone at least give me the curtosy of doing that, i think i have been mroe thrn polite but I look at my stats and i see how many times my stories have been viewed compared to how many reviews, i wonder about this place, I have heard that people here are supposed to be better at reviewing and telling people what they think of stories but you know what I feel that you guys are just as bad as over on fictionpress where I have a story which has hardly been looked at by anyone much less reviewed and I begin to wonder SHOULD I take my stories else where, where they will be better appreciated?

I am not asking much just review I would like to know what you have to say about my stories, I am appreciative of the three of you who have been reviewing my stories and you have my sincerest thanks and gratitude please can some of you other readers just read my stories and leave even I love or I hate it for a review see I am not askiong much how long doess ti take you to type three little words in the little box tht appears when you press that little button down there that says leave a review. you can even leave a review that says I am being totally rude and out of line I don't care if it gets you to review my stories I don't care

Ok done with my rant.


	11. A new beginning

Disclaimer: If you do not know my disclaimer by now go back and read it.

In the last bit of Golden light left over from Zordon, two forms met. They appeared in human or the likeness of Human form. One form was Zordon himself and the other was Zhane "Zordon but how?" Zhane asked kneeling in front of the greatest mage of all times.

"Rise Zhane, you fought valiantly, and knew what you must to help your sister and her friends even though you knew it would cost you your life, once and for all. Here we stand as equals," Zordon spoke diligently. Zhane just listened to him and breathed deeply. "As a farewell gift I have left three gifts, one is distinctly for the earth to save it for a few more years from having to make a rapid change to a galactic system. The second is I gave Karone a second chance at life, to let her live a life free of the evil that has controlled her most of her life and the third I would like to leave with you."

"Zordon, I don't know what to say a moment ago I was prepared to fully die, I was gripping onto the last bit of power that I had. What kind of a gift would you leave me with?" Zhane asked curiously

"I leave you with an option, neither is the wrong choice and both have their consequences, if you do not want to hear the options then you can open the door behind you and continue onto Heaven."

"I will take the choice, Zordon, I want to hear what you say, if by any means I can continue to help the universe, I will take it over just calling it quits.

LLLL

The rangers and Karone went to a secluded place and teleported to the Astro mega ship to return to KO-35 before anyone had a chance to return from the refugee camps, Andros wanted to be there for his people, to welcome them home once and for all. Aaron stood beside him with a few tears in her eyes as she looked at the Earth thinking on all that happened in the last few days.

LLLL

"I suspected you might Zhane, you do not strike as one to give up easily, if you were you would not have risked your life like that to help your sister, you would have stayed safe and lived as long as you could in that state."

"Yes Zordon I understand, I knew my options early on, I found that I could tell that if I had let my sister keep going on her course, something might have happened to hurt her or the team." Zhane nodded, "Zordon, what are my options?"

"Your decision, may or may not be easy, however I have an idea which one you will choose. One, you continue on in the form you have had and take my place in the universe, help protect the galaxies should the need arise, you would be like I was and live forever being the protector of the Morphing Grid."

"I can tell you already that I would not want that, as much as it sounds enticing to take it and live forever never having to worry about death, if I want to return to life, I want to be able to spend time with my sister, and not through a glass tube."

"Zhane, I thought you might say that, that is why the second choice is the one I thought you would choose." Zhane breathed deeply as Zordon paused. "That is why the second choice is to regain your human form, and go on from there; you will lose any and all special powers that you had at your disposal for the last three years. There will be other things as well but you will have to find those out your self, or you may never understand them at all."

"What ever they are Zordon, I accept them, I would rather be Human, then an energy life form for eternity, no offence Zordon."

"None taken, Now turn around and walk through the door of you destiny." Zhane turned around and walked through the door that was once again behind him and found himself falling into a white tunnel.

LLLL

The other rangers had just landed on KO-35, the only people on the planet were the rebels and they were all busy picking up their camp and returning any equipment they had borrowed. People were also eager to return to their homes and survey the damage, to see if their families could return there.

Andros walked the short distance to the house that had once been his and his family's, it was standing and in near perfect condition. Which surprised him greatly, just the Neighborhood over all the houses had been torched. He clutched a box against his chest and walked up to the front door.

LLL

Aaron and the other rangers walked along a street close to one of the landing strips, where in just a few hours ships would start to land with returning colonists. Aaron stopped on the side of a side walk, "Here," she said kneeling, "this is about the place where Zhane took that fateful blow." Aaron set up on that very spot a small wreath, she had made from some plants. She set it up as a memorial to her brother. After setting it up she said a few words and turned around accepting the other ranger's arms around her, comforting her.

As they turned around and started to walk away holding onto Aaron there came a crashing sound in about the same spot which made everyone but Aaron turn their heads. Aaron was too deluded right then to care and just kept walking away even though the others let their arms slip from around her.

Without turning around Aaron asked what was wrong, "Guys, is something wrong; why did you leave me?"

"Aaron go on, Andros told you how to get to your parents house, go, spend a little time there making sure the house is set for your parents, we are going to check out the landing strip, Ashley thought she heard something and we want to make sure that it wasn't something that could harm the colonists in anyway." Aaron just slightly nodded her head and kept walking.

As soon as Aaron was out of view they turned and ran to the unconscious form that lay on top of the wreath. Turning him over so they could get a clear look at his face, they jumped in surprise to find it was Zhane.

"Zhane," Ashley said gently shaking him, trying to rouse him, "Zhane your alive!" She exclaimed when he blinked his eyes.

Zhane struggled to sit up, "where am I?" he said looking around as he was sitting

"Zhane you're on KO-35!" Cassie smiled and hugged him

"No that is impossible, if this were really KO-35, there should be dead bodies, pieces from the buildings that exploded and evil villains everywhere." Zhane said standing up and looking around even farther. "Who are you, where is Andros?" Zhane demanded.

"Zhane we are the Astro rangers, we come from Earth you know that, you just helped us save Earth from suffering the same fate that KO-35 suffered three years ago." TJ said stepping forward.

"No, I couldn't have, it couldn't have been three years, I was just over there, a villain was going to kill Andros, and I jumped in front of it, to stop him from killing Andros." Zhane looked at the rangers, "what did you do to Andros, what did you imposters do to everything." He screamed and tried to escape their tight circle.

As he did they grabbed him and held on, "Zhane, you have amnesia or something you are not thinking straight. We will take you to Andros, if that is truly what you want." Carlos, said holding him by the chest in an almost bear hug as Zhane fought to free himself.

Zhane did not stop fighting them, still swearing that they were his enemies, and that they had done something to everybody on KO-35. Ashley who was the only one who had a free hand ended up opening a communication channel with DECA. "DECA, we need you to teleport the five of us at this location to the Mega ship, anywhere on board, preferably a room that we can lock up though." Within seconds they had vanished from the street.

When they rematerialized they were standing in the living corridor out side the spare room next to Carlos' room. Opening the door they shoved Zhane still fighting them inside and shut the door using the control panel to lock it from the outside. "Man, I thought he hit hard when he was just energy." Carlos said rubbing his head as he leaned against the wall.

"We need to call Andros, hopefully, Andros, can get through to him, he was after all asking to see Andros." Ashley said as Zhane pounded on the door causing her to jump and scream. At the violence level of that blow.

"I'll do it," Cassie said, "however; we should leave Aaron, out of this, to see Zhane like this would disturb her severely." Cassie walked a ways down the corridor so she could talk without the sounds of Zhane's failing attempts to escape. "Andros, could you come to the Mega Ship as soon as you can, we have a situation, and I don't think it looks all that great."

The last words were hardly out of her mouth when a red light flashed into the corridor and formed into Andros. "What is the situation?" Andros asked not hearing at first the drumming on the door. "What is the noise, did someone put a wild animal into the spare room, thinking it would be funny to keep it as a pet."

Carlos walked up to Andros, "Yeah it is a wild animal alright and its name is Zhane."

"What, but how?" Andros said looking back at the door

"We don't know, we were with Aaron setting up a memorial for him, when we started to walk away we heard this crash. Seeing it looked like Zhane, but not wanting to freak Aaron out we sent her on ahead, to her parents house, to make sure everything was ok for them to return. When she was gone we went over to find out if it was Zhane, he flipped on us after a few minutes of a confused daze; he accused us of being traitors and spies as well as a few other things." Ashley explained. "He kept asking for you though, we knew that if he went off in that state, he would hurt himself so we brought him here, it would be easier to look after him if he hurt himself in there rather then having to look for him all over KO-35."

Andros started to walk toward the room then turned around and walked to Aaron's room. Going inside he picked up the Stuffed dog of Zhane's he had given to Aaron her first night on board. Returning to the room that contained Zhane, he walked up and placed one had on the lock and the other he knocked on the door, "Zhane it is me Andros, I am going to unlock the door and come in alright?" Getting no response except for a lack of knocking on the door Andros took that for a good sign and proceeded to walk inside.

"Zhane sit down, you just beat, up my friends." Andros ordered, being stern, he shut the door behind him. "I brought something as a peace offering," Andros held out the dog and allowed Zhane to take it.

Zhane held it close, "It smells, like girl, where has it been since last night when you stole it Andros?"

"I can't help that the girls have been sleeping with it, it has been three years, since the fall of KO-35." Andros said wincing at the way that came out. Zhane obviously thought that the battle had just happened.

"You're in league with the traitors outside, how could you Andros?" Zhane screamed, "No wonder, why they had access to the ship." Zhane noticed that his morpher was missing. "Where is my morpher Andros?" Zhane demanded

"They are my… our team now, they have been for almost a year, they have proven them selves to be loyal as well as fast to think, just what is needed in a team, and what is more, they come from Earth, I have gotten to know more about our origins then they teach in history class, in the last year. Your Morpher is safe, and when I know you can act like a civilized person and not injure the team, I will return it to you."

This war went on in the room for at least an hour when he finally began to tire. "Alright, Andros, you win, I give up for now, I don't remember anything but I will give everything a chance, I will try to trust the imposters."

Andros stood up, "They are not imposters; in fact one of them is actually my girlfriend." Andros walked to the door, "I need to go talk to the team, stay here while I do so alright. I will be right back," and Andros walked out the door.

Andros found the rest of the rangers in the rec room sitting around just waiting. "So?" Ashley said jumping up and running over to him.

"Well he said he would give it a try, trusting you, however he still doesn't remember anything after taking the blow for me three years ago, I have a feeling that it is permanent, that those three years are gone." Andros sighed, "Has Aaron returned yet?"

"No Andros, she is still at her parent's house. Do you want her to come back?" TJ asked

"No have her stay away as long as possible, I want to try and ease Zhane into certain situations, and the fact that his sister is alive should be one of the last. Come up with things to keep her busy, if you have to send her to the landing strip to welcome people home. Also find places for Karone to be, she should also be among the last to see him" Andros ordered. The rangers nodded and went about their tasks for the day.

Walking back to the room he let himself back in, "Zhane how about we go for a walk around the ship, you can meet each member of the team properly and learn about them a little better? I have a feeling that once you get to know them you will like them better then our old team, after all this new team is all our age and can be tons more fun, another plus, they were chosen by direct student's of Zordon.

LLLL

It took several hours, but by the time the evening was winding down, Zhane was comfortable with the team and no longer acted even the slightest bit hostile towards them. Andros knew that it was still a long haul to go before he could consider give Zhane his morpher back no matter how much her begged. He would at least have to get over the Astronama-Karone Barrier first, he didn't want him to tweak out on Karone when he met her for the first time.

Ashley and Cassie had taken blankets, pillows and sleeping bags, saying they were going to enjoy a girl's sleepover out side under the stars, enjoying the moderate Kerovian temperature. They had to sneak two extra sleeping bags out of the ship under Zhane's prying nose but they managed it.

Andros knew that the first obstacle the next day would be to bring Karone on board and introduce him to his sister. Andros decided he would work backwards in introducing people to Zhane. So doing that Aaron would be last and would probably need to be kept busy the rest of the next day. He would try to keep Zhane on board the ship and Aaron in town mingling with the returning colonists. He hated to do this but he didn't want to startle Zhane or throw him off the deep end again.

LLLL

The next morning Andros awoke to Zhane out side his room knocking to come in. Sitting up Andros looked around the room to make sure every sign of Karone or Aaron was hidden from his room. "Come in Zhane!" he called and Zhane walked in.

"Andros what are you still in bed for? It is five thirty, we have training don't we?" Zhane asked eagerly bouncing on his bed. It had annoyed him greatly when Aaron did that, she had luckily grown out of it, but Zhane, he thought he was still fourteen and so Andros would have to go through it all again.

"No…" Andros mumbled rolling over, "Normally we have been doing it at six thirty but this morning I called it off because of the things that happened yesterday morning."

"Andros, what has happened, have you grown weak? You used to always be up at five practicing." Zhane replied shaking Andros back awake.

"Zhane go back to sleep, I will come and get you when it is time to get up" Andros said rolling over again.

It was several minutes before Zhane finally relented and left the room. Andros could only hope that he went back to bed but he rolled over regardless and went back to sleep for about an hour or so. When he did wake up again it was to the sound of Zhane screaming from somewhere down the corridor. Getting out of bed he rolled his eyes thinking he had probably just caught his first glance in the mirror and realized that he no longer looked fourteen "Zhane, cut it out before you wake everyone else up." Andros paraded down to where he was, however when he rounded the corner he found Zhane face to face with Karone.

"Karone, what are you doing back, I thought you were having a sleepover with Ashley and Cassie." Andros said knowing that he had to act normal and cover this issue up smoothly.

"Well I was except, I was having a hard time sleeping so while the others were sleeping I came back to sleep in my bed. I was planning on going back there early on but I can see that that is probably going to change." She said politely as Zhane had a death look in his eyes. "Zhane, don't" she said running behind Andros as he lunged at her.

"Zhane cool it, she doesn't want to hurt you or I." This though she bears an awful likeness to Astronama is not Astronama; this is my sister Karone. You remember Karone don't you, though I admit the last time you saw her she was only six and a lot shorter then this." Andros explained coolly. "Karone is my sister and she only wants to be your friend." As he reasoned with Zhane again he motioned for her to slip back into her own room. When he finally got Zhane cooled off again and level headed he went into Karone's room

"Andros, what is wrong with Zhane, and isn't Zhane dead?" Karone said from her bed where she sat.

"that is what we all thought after the last stand, however yesterday the other rangers found him and brought him back here, however the last thing he remembers is the fall of KO-35 thee years ago." Andros explained

"Oh great, isn't our lives full of challenge?" Karone tried to joke but it came out lame.

"I know, now I am going to talk with him like yesterday and try to calm him down again and break the news to him, then maybe later if he deals alright with you I will reintroduce him to Aaron." Andros said standing up, "Stay here incase he flips again when he learns the truth." Karone nodded and Andros left the room.

Exiting to find that Zhane had gone back into his room, Andros went in as well, "Zhane, as I told you yesterday, things have changed in the last three years. I found Karone for instance. But what you need to know is that Karone and Astronama are the same people. Astronama was destroyed leaving Karone in her place, even though I told you that, you don't need to fear her, she indeed only wants to be your friend again, like she was when she was six. Can I put you and her in the same room and you won't try to kill her?" Zhane who sat quietly just nodded and said he would try not to do anything rash. "Good, why don't I bring her in here, I will be right back."

Andros walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, this was definitely a battle he wasn't used to. He was used to fighting evil not playing memory lane with his best friend. Going into Karone's room he had her come with him to Zhane's room. Karone stepped cautiously inside "Hi Zhane." She whispered. To Andros' greatest surprise, they seemed to hit it off; there was never a death attempt on anyone's part and when he finally had the courage to look, he saw Zhane and Karone sitting together talking like old friends. Letting out a deep breath he left them be for the time while he contacted Cassie and Ashley.

LLLL

The morning came and went fairly quickly and Andros decided that he was going to have a little conference with Aaron on the command deck. He had her teleport right to Command which had the doors locked. "Aaron, I called you here because of a certain situation that arose yesterday. I want you to be prepared for anything."

Aaron looked at Andros, "Dros what are you getting at and should I be scared?"

"Aaron it depends, are you ready to face Zhane?" Andros asked while Aaron leaped out of the chair where she had been slouching

"Zhane's alive? I have to see him, how could you keep me from him for so long, you are evil."

"Yes Zhane is alive, however he has amnesia he doesn't remember you. As is this morning Karone snuck on board and I found him with a murderous look in his eyes. He thinks he is still fourteen, anything that happened after he took the shot for me is a blank slate, it never happened in his book. It took me several hours to get through to him that the others were not traitors or spies. They were by far the worst so far and I am hopping that a reunion with you goes smoothly." Andros said placing his hand on Aaron's shoulder

"Andros, I want to meet with him now and in my own fashion, I don't want you to guide us. He is my brother and I want to try and beat it into his head." Before Andros could say other wise Aaron was up and walking out the door to find Zhane.

Andros followed so he could be there to mediate if the need arose, leave it to Aaron to be as strong headed as Zhane could be. Aaron found Zhane in the rec room picking at a plate of something that Andros couldn't tell form his position.

Aaron walked in and cleared her throat causing Zhane to look at her and rise defensively next to his stool. "Who are you?"

"Zhane, I am ashamed you don't recognize me." Aaron pouted turning around. Andros held his breath; Aaron sure was going about this her own way.

"A-aar-on?" he questioned looking at her. Aaron just smiled and turned around in a twirl. Zhane ran and hugged her, you're here as well?"

"yes Zhane, I have been here about three years, I was on earth, Andros found me after I went to the earth rangers for help, you caused a lot of things to change in my life, which I am glad about. Now I want to help you, will you let me?" Zhane nodded as he hugged his sister.

Andros realized that it would be alright after all, that things would work out in their own ways. Maybe everything could return to normal now that Zhane had Aaron. He wouldn't know but he was sure the edges of Zhane's new journey would get easier with his sister by his side.

ZAZAZ

So tell me which Aaron is better Aaron in whose sister or the Aaron in this story tell me I want to hear form you

So this is the last chapter of this story however don't despair if I get reviews and i feel so inclined i may just write a sequel to this some day on Zhane learning to cope with his missing memory.

ignore below this line if you reguarly review my stories

AN: Do you think I am a push over? All I am asking is to be reviewed could someone at least give me the curtosy of doing that, i think i have been mroe thrn polite but I look at my stats and i see how many times my stories have been viewed compared to how many reviews, i wonder about this place, I have heard that people here are supposed to be better at reviewing and telling people what they think of stories but you know what I feel that you guys are just as bad as over on fictionpress where I have a story which has hardly been looked at by anyone much less reviewed and I begin to wonder SHOULD I take my stories else where, where they will be better appreciated?

I am not asking much just review I would like to know what you have to say about my stories, I am appreciative of the three of you who have been reviewing my stories and you have my sincerest thanks and gratitude please can some of you other readers just read my stories and leave even I love or I hate it for a review see I am not askiong much how long doess ti take you to type three little words in the little box tht appears when you press that little button down there that says leave a review. you can even leave a review that says I am being totally rude and out of line I don't care if it gets you to review my stories I don't care

Ok done with my rant.


End file.
